Two of A Kind
by SerenityJasminethefox
Summary: This is the story of Tails and Serenity. Living together and growing older with each other. Its based mainly from the Archie Comics saga and can be very raw at time but its a cute story of two foxes falling in love.
1. Hopeful

Sonic and other relateed characters are tradmarked of Sonic Team or Archie Comics. Sadly they don't belong to me.

Two Of A Kind

Chapter One Hopeful

"Mommy! Daddy! What's going on! I was being held tight by my mother. All I had remember was being asleep in my bed and then my mother came in and grabed me.I didn't have time to react. "Mommy! What's going on!" I cried to my mother again. She just carried me as she and my father ran into the night. The sound of metal of a thing that was hovering was all I could hear. It smelled fuuny. Nothing like my mom's sugar cookies. Humm... I would love a cookie right now.

Then a bag was thrown on top of me and my parents. They tried their best to break free, but it was no use. My mother had never held me so tight before. I thought my cheek were blue. I couldn't breathe! I tapped my mom hard so she could let me go. In responce she did. "Mommy whats..."

"Be quiet honey." I couldn't make out heads or tails of my parents. The only reason I knew was because mommy was holding me. After a while the bag we were in dropped. It fell with a thud. Then I heard a cage shut. My mom helped me out the bag. We were in a cell, in a place I had never seen before. A fat man with what looked like a robot arm turn and looked at us.He laughed. His breath stunk. I backed up truing to hide behind my mom. That seemed to make him laugh more. Another man was at a huge computer typing away.

"Sir the robotasizer will be ready soon." Sinvily said as he looked over at his uncle.

"Great!" Robonick replied, " Now that I have this baby I can turn every living creature into a robot!" He laughs.

"Very good sir."

I looked at my parents as the man with the robot arm and the smaller man walked out of the room.

"Don't worry." Robonick replied."You won't rememner anything very soon." He then walked out. My mom looked over at my dad.  
"Mike, we have to get Serenity out of here."

"How are we going to do that?" They look at the far end of the wall and see a window high up.

"The window." My mom said." Come on." They both run over to the window. My mom was still holding me in her arms.  
"Mommy. what's going on?"

" Be quiet Serenity." She climbed on my father's shoulders,still holding me., she then placed me on the window ledge." Mommy..." My mom looked at me sadlu. She kissed me on the forehead.  
" I love you Serenity."  
"Mommy..." The door was starting to open again. She turned to me quickly."Serenity, remember when me and daddy told you not to fly?" I shook my head yes. I was a unique animal. I had two tails that I could spin and fly up into the air. Mommy and daddy told me it wasn't a good thing to do. They told me not to do it." Do it now honey! Fly out the window!'

"But mommy..."

"Just do it!" She pushed me out the window. i had to fly or I would have ended up smached on the ground. I spun my tails and started to hover. I had to go back to mommuy and daddy so I flew back up to the window.

When I looked inside I saw the man with the robot arm take mu oarents out the cell and place them in a machine. The other smaller man pushed a button and their was a bunch a lights. Some were blue, while others green,red, and yellow. They were very pretty. When my parents came out they were completely like the man's arm. I screamed.  
"MOMMY! DADDY!"They all looked over at the window to see me." What did you do!" The man with the robot arm pointed.

"Get her!" A bunch of robots were comming tawords me. i had to run. I dropped to t he ground and ran as fast as I could. The robots I could hear was close begind me. I was running and I saw a wall start to appear."Remember when me and daddy told you not to fly. Do it now honey!" I heard my mom's voice in my head. I then flew over the wall and dropped to the gound. I kept running until I was in the forest. Once there I dropped to the ground.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" I wailed as I started to cry. I then over the hours slowly cried myself to sleep.

I woke up with the sun in my face. I stood up and looked to where I had ran from the night before. It was a funny looking area that sunk into the ground. It looked like a rain cloud stayed over it forever. I then took a step tawords it. I stopped. I wanted to go back but what was the point. SMy mommy and daddy was like that man with the robot arm now No matter how hard I tried I would never forget or forgive that man.

That was two years ago when I was six. I'm eight now. A few days after I was split from my parents I was found and placed in a orphange. Its allright I guess. I wish I didn't have reouccouring dreams about what had happened on that day. i know it will ofreve hurt me.

I'm really small to be eight. Actually i'm the smallest out of all the children there. They all pick on me because of that, and my two tails. They call me a freak. Many nights I would spend crying in my loney bed wishing that i would was up form this borrible dream and that my mom would hold me. I knew that would never happened again. As I washed up one morning I let that all slip away. Today would be different, I thought. We were oing to the park and I knew someone would be there and they would play with me. We arrived at the park around noon. All the other kids ran around. I justl ooked.

"Go ahead Serenity. Go play with your friends." Ms. Wit said. She was the head Mistress of the orphange. Sje was am wise old Owl that always used to tell us about "The good ole dayz." from when she was younger. I jsut sighed and walked away. As I was walking a ball rolled over and hit my foot. I picked it up.

"Hey you guys can I play!" A young bear by the name of Tom came over and tool the ball from my hams. He was older and a lot bigger then me.

"No way. Your way too small."

"But thats not fair!"

"Too bad." He kicked the ball and ran back over to the group.

"I didn't want to play your stupid game anyways!" I yelled. I kicked a rock and started to walk. I walked it seemed for hours. I was now in a cearing with a stream in it. In the stream their were tiny fish." You guys will play with me." I placed my paw in the water and the fish all swam away quickly. For some reason that brought me to rears. I went and sat under a huge tree and started to cry. "It isn't fair!" I sobbed as i kept crying.

"Why are you crying?" I stipped when I heard a voice. I looked up to see a boy fox about my age.  
"Because no one will play with me. They say i'm too small."

"Your not too small to play. Here." He reached his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up." So what's your name?"

"Its Serenity, Serenity James." He stuck his hand out.

:My names Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." He then turned to show me that he had two tails. Huh?

"You have two tails!" I cried. I then turned and showed him mine." I do too."

"Come on, lers go play hide and seek." He rabed my hand, and for once I smiled. I finally had someone to play with. Tails took off at high speed. It took me a while, but I got the rhythm and we soon came to a stop.

"Alright, you hide and i'll seek." Tails then rean to a tree and started counting. I take off into the air and hover quietly over his head. Tails then finishing counting and looks around. i follow him quietly " Hey! Where are you?" He calls. I cover my mouth so he can't hear me laugh. I tap him on the head and he looks around. I do it again and this time he looks up. I giggle and take off into the air. He follows chasing me. He then grabs my leg causing me to lose concentration and making us fall. We tumble to the ground laughing.

We play like that all day into the afternoon. Finally the sun was starting to set. Me and Tails are sitting on a small hill. Tails turns and looks at me."So whats your deal Serenity?"

"I'm a orphan." Tails ears drops as he looks away.

"So am I." I look at him shocked.

"Really?" He shakes his head yes.

" I was just like you. No one wanted to play with me because I was small. Then I met Sonic." I looked at him. He took that as a sign to keep gomg." He came and played with me. He's so cool and we hang out all the time now. He's my hero and you know why " I shook my head no." I'll tell you then." He then started to tell me a stroy about Sonic,

"Wow!" I cried." Your lucky to get to hang out with someone cool like him. I wish I could meet him."

"You can."

"Tails!" Tails ears sit up and turns into the direction from witch his voice is being called. Standing in the clearing eas a blue hedgegod. A bit older then both of us. He actually looked like he was in his teens. He had green eyes and a grin thingyed on the side of his face." Come on Tails! We gotta get back!" Tails then grabs my hand and drags me over to the stranger.

"Sonic! I made a new friend." My mouth dropped open as I looked at him. Sonic chucklesd lightly.

"Nice to meet you..:

"Serenity. I said,"Your the one Tails has been telling me about." He smiled inpressed." Wow, your swesome."

"Well me and Tails have to get home. How about we walk you home Serenity." My ears dropped. Sonic looked at me congused.

"Sonic she's an orphan." Tails said as he looked at Sonic. Sonic looked shocked. He then turned on one of the warmest smies I have ever seen.

"Then why don't you come with us." I looked him the eyes, as if to say really?

"Yeah, then we could play all the time." I looked at them both. Sonic held his hand out.

"So what do you think" I smiled as I took his hand. I then started walking with my two new friends into my destiny.


	2. Take Time Out

All Sonic realted characters are tradmarked of Sonic Team and Archie Comics.

Two Of A Kind

Chapter 2 Take Time Out

"Sonic who is this?" The girl looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back at her. Their was something about her. She reminded me of my mom. Or at least the little memories I had of her. Thinking of this made my eyes water. A tear dropped from my cheek, it sunk into my fur. She wiped my eyes." What's the matter honey? " That made me cry even more. I wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry. My mom called me honey." She looks at Sonic.

"She's an orphan." Sonic said looking at the chipmunk. She then knealed down to me and hugged me.  
"Its ok. you'll be safe here." Tails smiled at tme and gave me a thumbs up.

"Come on Serenity, let me show you where everything is." We started troting down a road. I turned and looked at him.

"Tails, where is this place, and who was that girl?" The uestion amused him and he laughed.

"That was Aunt Sally. She's a pricess that one day will become a Queen." My eyes buldge out." And this is Notehole Village. This os where all the freedom fighters live." I looked at him with a blank sxpression." That's right Freedome Fighters are the rebels that are trying to free Mobous of Robonick. Sonic and Sally are Freedome Fighters and when I get older I will be one too."

"Who's Robonick?" Tails looked looked a bit alarmed bu the question, but then his face softened and he started talking again.  
"Robonick is this evil guy that wants to take over the entire planet. He's super ugly and he has this robot arm.." that flashed in my mind a memory. The man that took my parents had a robot arm.

" I-I saw him." Tails looked at me." He took my parents and turned them into robots." I could feel tears So the man who turned my parents into robots name was Robonick. That was the perfic name for the jerk. Tails patted me on the shoulder.

"That's alright. He killed mine and Aunt Sally's." I gasped. He then looked me dead in my eyes. It was like he was burning into mine. Then I realized that my ears that was burning. He made me nervous.

"I'm so sorry Tails." My ears dropped and I looked away. Tails grabed my hand and started to run."Hey wait!"

"No time, we gotta have some fun." We raced off.

I was in Princess Sally's hut now.She let me stay iwth her. She is really nice I thought. I looked up at the sky through the window. The sun was beginning to set Colors swriled into if from all corners of the sky. You could just see the first stars of the night appearing. It had really been a day for me. After Tails had taken me around Sonic and a walrus named Rotor had came zooming by with a rabbit that had been just robotasized. She had went into shock. Thats what Sally said. I didn't know what that means, but I know its not a good thing. As I sat in the hut I just watched the little bit of clouds that were left from the day float by. They looked like you could reach up and touch them.

Sally walked into the hut."Serenity, its time to ear."

"I;m not really hungry." Sally walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Serenity, its ok that your upset. Thats why were going to destroy him so we can have peace again." I looked away. I was thinking of my parents and how now I realized that they had saved my life. Now that I knew.

"Your parents were very brave and we will get them back." Sally now came and sat next to me." I just want you to know that i'm here for you and you can come and talked to me about anything at any time." I reached up and hugged her. She wrapped me in her arms. Her warm fur pressing aginst mine. I breathed in deeply, to capture her scent. It was sweet, like the morning dew. It also smelled of ginger. I nuzzled my face into her chest. I felt a tear drop. She ran her hands through my hair. Not that I had much. After a while I looked up at her.

"Come on, lets go eat." We both stood up. Hopefully the guys didn't eat it all already."I smiled.

Sally was now tucking me into bed. Sonic and Rotor had moved inside during the day. She kissed me on the forehead."Good night." She then left back out. I snuggled deep into my sheets, losing myself in them, along with my thoughs. My mind was racing from todays activies. It all happened so fast. I didn't know if I was the one going into shock. I could smell the scent of the day die, it now being caught in the wind.

I woke up early the next morning, before the sun came up. I turned and looked out the window. The air was brisk and cold, not yet kissed by the sun. I turned and looked to see Sally up too. She looked at me and smiled.  
"Your up early."

"I couldn't sleep. I had to get up." Sally walked over to me and placed her hand out.  
"If you want you can come and watch the sunrise with me."

"I've never done that before." I followed her to the door. She opened it and let me step out first. Upon leaving out I shivered." Were going to have to get you a jacket."

"I'I'm f-fine." I lied. We walked past the mess hall and everyone else's huts. Even Sonic's and Tails'. Inside their hut someone was snoring very lould. I giggled as I walked past with Sally.  
After about ten minutes of walking we came to large hill in a clearing."This place is so beautiful up here." I smiled at Sally. She sat down in the grass, witch still had the morning mist swriling around it.

" I come up here to think a lot" I sat down next to her.

"Bout what?"


	3. Mission Achomplished

All Sonic related characters are trademarked of Sonic Team or Archie Comics.

Note: Uhh, right. Well I was having a bit of trouble when I was writing this chapter so excuse me if it ends up sucking.

Two Of A Kind  
Chapter 3 Mission Complete

I've been living in Notehole Village for almost a year now. Me and Tails were becoming closer friends everyday, and I felt really at home with my family. Some mornings I would wake up and watch the sunrise with Sally, and others I slept in. Not too many though. That was me and Sally's time to talk and really get to know each other. She told me everything even though I was a kid in her eyes. She was like a mother to me.

But with good their is bad also. Over the year Robonick had gotten stronger and now the Freedom Fighters were fighting back. One day i was caught over at Rotor's fixing some mechine he called a "Vizer" Sonic just looked at me and smiled. "Looks like we have another genuis on our hands. I remember him saying.

I loved working on machines, espically planes. I thought they were the best of them all. It was also something that me and Tails did together. We even started making a design for our own plane. We would sit at the lake and talk about it for hours. Then either one of our stomics would growl and we would go for dinner, or Tails would push me into the lakes resulting in a playfully water fight.

Everything seamed to be going fine.

Sally looked over at Serenity laying peacefully in her bed. She loved the vixen like a daughter, and Tails like a son. The Freedom Fighters were strong, but at the last meeting Sonic had brought up the suggestion of bringing Tails and Serenity on the next mission. Both children were smart beyond their years. "They are ze child genuises." Antoine had said." We must nuture them zo they can be zee Freedom Fighters, no."

"No indeed." She had protested. Tails and Serenity were far too young to be in war. Sonic palced an arm around her shoulder.

"Sal, their gonna end up in it one day. We mind as well do it now. They went through basic training like it was nothing."

"But this isn't training." She reminded him/" This is real." They talked long into the morning hours and now she couln't sleep. She was tired, but she could only help but worry abot the two kitsunes. They were, from what she knew, the only of their kind. She had never seen foxes with two tails and Serenity and Tails were the only ones. Sally now looked out the window at the bright moon. It was begainning to fade away to make room for its brother the sun. She sighed as she watched the sun rise from the window. She was far to tired this morning to walk to her spot.

I awoke with the sun beating down on my face. It was early morning from what I could tell.  
I climbed out of bed and streached. Sally, of course, was already gone. I went over to the dresser and picked up a small brush. Then i placed it back down and madded my hands into my hair. I thought it was funny, but Sally insisted that I tried and brush it back once in a while. After taking a small wash up I slipped on my gloves, shoes and green jacket. I then walked out of the hut and headed to Sonic and Tails', I was their wake up call.

Tails was in the hut sleeping soundly while Sonic had his mouth open in a lould snor. I peeked in through the window. How could Tails sleep through that? I wondered. I guessed he's been sleeping here so long he got used to it. I climbed into the hut through the window insted of usuing the door. I knew if I opened the door it would wake up Tails automatically. I wanted to have some fun first.

I crept into the bathroom and grabs Sonic's towel. i then placed it Tails' arms. He moved slightly and and stood in place, not even breathing. He turned over. i breathed out quietly. I then went over to Sonic's dresser and grabed an old bowl of chilly. I went and balanced it on his head. Then I took cholocate,(Witch was on Tails' dresser, for what reason i don't know.) and smeared it over the both of them. I then jumped out the window and sat at the front door, giving the cholocate some time. Now that I thought of it I should have done it last night. Oh well, it was still gonna be funny. Finally I went and opened the door.

"Rise and Shine you guys!" I cried out. The second Sonic sat up the chilly feel on his head and down his back. He was now aslo smered in syrup. He then scream. It was followed by Tails scream when the kitsune found the hedgehog's fly infested towel on his face along with syrup witch was keeping the flies on him. I feel to the ground laughing. I laughed so hard my stomic hurt. I looked up in time to see Sonic and Tails jump at me. I dodged out of the way and ran.

"Get back here Serenity!" Sonic yelled.  
"Your so dead!" Tails yelled now running behind Sonic taking flight.

At the messhall Sally was with Bunnie. Her mind was still raceing from the night before.  
"I wonder where Sugah-Hog and the kits are?" Bunnie asked. Sally sruged her shoulders. Then Serenity flew past them with Sonic and Tails close behind. As Sally looked she could see that Sonic was covered in cholocated and Chilly while Miles had cholocated with flies flying around her. Sally couldn't help but laugh." Looks like Serenity strikes again." Bunnie pointed.

"Looks like their gonna get her." Actually they did once Tails got hold her her and grounded her from flying. Serenity herself was still alughing when the two of them starting smeering syrup all over her. The vixen let out a yelp and then a wimper, she then started to laugh again. Both Sally and Bunnie shook their heads with smiles on their faces.

#0 minutes later the three of them were at the messhall, cleaned up from their morning exersice. The three made their way to the line to get their food. On the way over Serenity and Tails shoved each other playfully, Sonic ended it by giving them both nuggies. Sally watched as the approced the table. She giggled as they all sat down." Good one this mornig Serenity." Serenity smiled brightly. Sonic and Tails looked at her. She then giggled a bit.

I laughed a little harder." Sorry you guys. You were aking for it." tails then started to eat his oatmeal.  
"Yeah, i'll admit you got us good today." He smiled, Sonic looked rather confused and annoyed at the same time.  
"Why did you had to do that this morning?" He turned looking at me." I look a mess."

"You always look a mess Sonic." I replied, Sally laughed.

"Hardy Har-Har," He replied back."Your lucky your one of my best buds."

"Then why did you smeer it on me?" I asked the blue hedgehog. He smiled slyly.  
"I had to get you back." i made a face at him. he then returned it. he acted more then a kid then I did. We both laughed. Sallly then turned to us, her face had changed from happy to serious.

"Sonic, we have to go to the abandon factory today. We've found out that their are new mechines being built there." Sonic gave Sally the thumbs up. Sally then turned to us." Tails, you and Serenity will be comming with us." I coughed on my fruit.  
"What?" I looked at her. She smiled.  
"You two are most exsprenced in this and we need your help." Tails looked like he was going to be sick, he turned away so he could hide it.

"Cool Aunt Sally." He said calmly. He grabed my hand under the table, it was shaking hard. In responce i begain to shake.

"We leave a hour after breakfast." She stood up and walked away.

"Alright Sal." Sonic then returned his attention back to his cereal. I looked at Tails Even tough he was nervous he was excited too. It was our first mission and we were going together. that all what seam to matter to him. me on the other hand was worried about a lot worse.

An hour later...

We were waiting for Sonic and Tails at the end of the Great Forest. I was pacing back and forth. Sally came over and placed a paw on my shoulder." Your going to do great. If I didn't think you couldn't do it then I wouldn't want the both of you would go." I smiled eakly. I was a bit worried at what was going to happen. I would have never thought this would be happening to me now. it was all so soon. I couldn't really think of that now. their was work that had to be done, and I could see onic and Tails making their way down to us. Sonic looked and smiled.  
"Lets do it to it." He picked up Sally and spead away. Me and Tails followed.

We were now outside of a small city. It was old and runned down, like no one had lived their for years. Sonic came to a hult when we were by the factory. Tails couldn't stop so he took flight to stop himself. I crashed right into Sonic. Sally reached up quickly and grabed Tails.  
"Never do that again!" She snapped at him" You could have been seen!"

"I'm sorry Aunt Sally." Tails replied. Sally looked at him annoyed, she then smiled.

:I just want you to be careful. Your the only Miles I have and I don't want to lose you." Tails smiled in responce. Sonic had helped me up. I sighed happily as I saw that Sally was not angry. Then then went into the factory.

Sally nscrew a vent in the back of the facotry and we all climbed inside. Their were robots everywhere. Sally turned to me when we all were safe and in the shadows."Did you bring Mickey Serenity?" I shook my head yes.It was a gift from her. My Mickey was like her Nociole.I was glad to have him."Plot a course from here to the Deck room." I started to type madly, as did she. Sonic and Tails just watched us makine no sound.After a few minutes. I stop. I then turned and showed it to Sally." Good job, Lets go."

Yeah its been like forever since I have put something in but I just learned a really cool trick so I should have the rest of thi story up soon. 

We broke into a airvent and climb into the Deck room. Their wore machines everywhere. I almost droped my mouth on the floor. Sally pulled me into the shadows as a robot walked past. He shut the door than we we all stood up.  
"That was close." Sally said looking at me and Tails. She pointed to four large machines. A lot bigger than all the other ones. They looked like cannons. I thought."We have to wire them. We can blow them up and desroy the entire factory. Find a detnating sequence Serenity. Tails you help me wire. Sonic, you know your job." He nodded and ran out.

I begin to type. I hadn't been this nervous in my life. I found one but it was rigged for only ten minuies. It took us about that time to get there. Sally ran over."What you find?" I closed Mickey

"We got ten minuties." She smiled.

"Lets go." She said grabing my hand. Suddney robors came rushing in. We all gasps. One grabed Sally. I jumpe up before I new what I was doing and kicked hard at the bot. Causing its head to fall off. Tails unscrewed the arm and let Sally free. More came at us. We attacked. We wore knocking them down one by one. Than a blue blur came by and smached about eight of them. It was Sonic.

I sighed. This was going well. Than suddney Robonick appeared and grabed Tails by his two Tails. Tails yelped in surpise and pain.

"What do we have here? A couple of Freedom Fighters. Tails tried his best to get away, but he didn't budge.

"Let him go!" Sally yelled. Robinck tisked her.  
"Such manners shouldn't some from a princess. You need to work on that."

"You don't want him. Its me you want." He laugh. It was so annoying I wanted to kick him. Instead I snuck behind him.  
"He's so young. You bring him into battle. " Sally growled at him. He squesed Tails harder. He wimpered in pain. I worked as fast as I could and unscrew Robonicks arm. The Basterd. He turned my parents into robots. I peeked and looked at Tails. He saw me and I gave him the tunmbs up.

I bit into Robonick hard. Blood poured from his arm as I dug me teeth deeper into him. This blood tasted salty. Just the thought that I was tasting his blood made me gag,but I held on. When he yelled in pain and moved his arms, and his robotic one fell off. I ran over to Tails. I helped pull him free. Robonick tried to grab one of us with his free hand ,but he was too slow. Sally grabed Sonic and we flew out. I looked at Mickey.  
"Oh no! We've got three mintuies before this place blow."

"No problem. Sonic said."He grabed ahold of me and Tails and Sally took out his power ring. He turned yellow for a bit and blasted out of there. Just as the place exploded. He lets us go and placed Sally on the ground. She huged the both of us.

"You two did great! You make an awsome team." We both slped each other a high five. Than we headed back to Knothole.

That night I sat in the room and watched the stars. Today to me was so scary and exciting at the smae time. I was so glad that it was over. I suddeny remember a poem my mom used to tell me.

Hello Mr. Moon,  
Can you see me?

Hello Mr. Star who is watching me.

Can I play with you,  
Can I play with you,

In a world our own.

Just you and me,  
Just you and me.

Singing a happy song.

I sighed as tears came to my eyes. I missed her so much,but I only had few memories of her because I lost her when I was so young.

Hello Mr. Moon.  
Can you see me?

I walked to the window and stared at the moon. It was completly full. I leaned my head on the pane.

Can I play with you?  
Can I play with you?

I walked over to my bed and layed down. I didn't go to dinner. I was a bit shaken from the day and I really didn't want to go. Of corse Sonic and Tails wore worried and insisted on me eating something,but I refused. Sally helped me out and told them that she would keep an eye on me. She knew I just wanted to be left alone for a bit. I was thankful for her.

Just you and me,  
Just you and me.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. My ears lifted up in a direction of a sound. I lisened. When I opened my eyes Tails was staring at me.  
"What ya doing?" He asked. I screamed and fell off the bed on my head. He laughed as he helped me up. I rubbed my head. The fur a bit tense from what just happened, and my skin underneth even more.  
"That wasn't fuuny, you scread me." He took his paw and rubed my head gentaly.  
"You'll be fine. Why are you in here in the dark?"

I sat up on the bed. My two tails swiching side to side. "Just thinking about today."

"Wasn't it cool!" I looked at him. He noticed that wasn't a good answer. He stood up.  
"Don't worry. We did fine. We make a good team. That was our first mission after all. Sonic says it gets a bit easier as we go on more." I turned away. The thought of having to go out there again was frightening."Serenity, were going to win this. So the future genarations don't have to go through what we did." I sighed. He was right. I wouldn't dare wish what happened to me happened to anyone else. I turned to him and smiled.

"Your right. Were going to get rid of him."

"Man Serenity, that was so funny when you unscrewed his arm and it fell off." I smiled. I was doing it to help Tails,but when I think back to it looking at Robonick with one arm trying to catch us was funny. "Come on, their having a metting in the messhall." We left out.

When we got their it was packed. Sally was speaking,but we could bearly hear her. So we took flight and sat on a beam high above. We slaped each outer a high five. Not too many animals could do what we could.

"We made a lot of progress!" Sally said. "We wore sucessful in destroying one of Roonicks main factories." Everyone cheered. We have now pulled his defences down by 10." She looked around and smiled. To take a chunk like that was a big thing for them. "Now in other news we have two new Freedom Fighters. Their bravery today helped destroy the plant! Miles! Serenity! Come down here." She pointed up.

I could feel my ears burn. I knew I was blushing. I looked over at Tails who had the geekist smile on his face making me laugh. We flew down to Sally. She pulled Tails up first.  
"Introusing Miles Prower!" Everone cheered. I claped my paws for fun. Than she pulled me up." And Serenity James!" Everyone was wailing. I could see Sonic using his two fingers to blow like a whistle. My ears was red by now and they burned so much I thought they wore going to fall off. I deopped them in hopes no one could see. Sally than told the story. Some gasp,but everyone laughed when she told them I unscrewed his arm cauing it to fall off.  
"Without these two we might not had been so successful, She turned to us." For your bravery in the face of danger I offically make the both of you Freedom Fighters." Everyone cheered.

Their was a huge barn fire in the center of the Village. As usual I wanted to go swiming,but Sonic and Tails wanted to go, so we did. Sonic rubed Tails head.  
"Lil buddy, the girls are going to be all over you." I could see Tails blushing. I rolled my eyes. Sonic saw. "Your not jelous are you Serenity." I snorted.

"Of what?"

"Of all the females that are going to be all over Tails." I rolled my eyes once more. "Why would I be?"

"Because you like him." I looked at Sonic anoyed.

"Yeah right." Bunnie came over.

"Don't worry sugar." She said."All the guys are gonna be after you." That seamed to strike both Sonic and Tails like a blow to the face. I smiled at Bunnie but stuck my nose up.

"I don't like guys. Their creepy." Sonic and Tails looked at me.  
"Well what about us?" Sonic asked. I smiled.  
"I have made the two of you an exception, beside you are the only chumps that let me get away with putting cholocate syrup on you." Me nad Bunnie laughed.

"Very funny." Sonic replied. Than Sonic started to walk away."I'll be right back. He and Bunnie left. I looked over at Tails.  
"You are such a wimp." I said.

"What are you talking about? I had to look butnick in his ugly face." I smiled.

"Luckiy for you I was there." I rubed my paw on my chest in trympth. I wanted to make him mad. Amy Rose walked over. She had recienty came to Knothole. She had a redicously huge crush on Sonic,but couldn't get the fact that he and Sally wore together. Me and her got along fairly well. She was just a bit too girly for me though. She walked up to Tails.

"You wore so brave today Tails. All the girls are talking about it." My ears flaired. Sometimes she was a bit annoying always following us trying to get Sonic. I felt that annoyance now.

"I just want to tell you this." She said getting closer into Tail's face.

"What is it?" She kissed him on the lips. My ears begain to burn, not from embarressment but from anger. She looked at me and smiled."You did good too Serenity."

"Thanks Amy." I said through grinding teeth. Tails was a bit supried by the kiss. Amy fluffed at his hair and strolled off. Tails smiled.  
"I guess Sonic was right. He looked at me. I stook my nose up at him. He grinned."Your jelous aren't you?" I looked at him annoyed.  
"Please, I don't have a reason to be." I walked off. Maybe I was jelous. I didn't think so, but over the years that would probley be the case.


	4. Morning Stress

All Sonic and Sonic related characters are trademarked Sonic Team and/or Archie Comics

Serenity and other characters are copyright of me.

Two Of A Kind Chapter 4  
Morning Stress

I had been at it for three days,but it was finally finished. My very own hut! Now that I was tweleve I was able to go and have one of my own. I was so happy and Sally was happy too. Probley because she had her hut to herself again. It didn't bother me though. she wanted her own space. I was comming more independent when she was in the room so Sally figure that it was best that I have my own place.  
Tails had decited he was going to stay with Sonic. They wasn't going to get him to move out. They had tried getting him to move out last year when he was thirteen and it didn't work. Now that he was fourteen he made it clear he wasn't going anywhere. I looked up at my new hut. Sally walked up and smiled.  
"You did a great job Serenity." I smiled in response. "Do you want me to help you move in." I shook my head no. This was a favorite part. I loved to log things around. Sally said I had became a full fur Tom Boy." I couldn't help it though. I hung around Tails and Sonic. I really didn't hang out with the girls in the Village.

I went over to Sally's hut and begin to drag my bed out. Suddney a arm reached down and picked it up. I smiled."Thanks Bunnie." I said. Knowing it was her.

"No problem honey. So you got your own place, huh?" I shook my head."Too bad Tails isn't the same way. That kit is never gonna to leave Sonic's hut." She shook her head. We walked back and forth taking the bed,dresser,mirrior and a small cahir.  
"Thanks Bunnie." She waved as she walked away. I went into my new hut and placed my items away. After I looked for Sonic and Tails. As always they wore in the messhall eating. I sat down. They looked at me like I was a ghost.

"Where have you been all morning?" Sonic asked.

"Moving into my new hut I finished building this morning." I smiled. Tails rolled his eyes.

"Me and Sonic are bunking forever." Tails smiled. Sonic hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey, lets go swiming." He suggested. Sally walked up.

"Thats a great idea." I exclained. All that work from this morning made me taried. It would be nice to relax in the lake. Sally placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Serenity, you need to go to the Womanhood semanar." I pouted.

"But why?"

"You need to go. Your getting older and your comming to an important stage. Your about to be thirteen in a month." She smiled."We need to make you go to an edacit class. Your worser than the guys." I scoffed at her comment.  
"I don't wanna go."

"Serenity please." I sighed.

"Alright." She hugged me.

"Please don't go to sleep." Thats one thing thats bad about me. I have the tendacy to fall asleep. I ened up on many of late night patrols because I fell asleep in class. Another Tom Boy trait I guess.

So instead of going to the lake with the guys I was in the main hall for a semanar. I placed my head on the tanle. Bunnie sat down next to me.  
"Don't fall asleep sugar. You really need to pay attention to this."

"I won't." I munbled. A few mintuies Sally stood at the front. She said something about heat,but I tuned it out and slowly feel asleep.

The next thing I knew someone was shaking me."Oh, Serenity. Wake up." I looked up dazily and saw Sally. My eyes snapped open. "You feel asleep." She looked at me a bit upset."Did you hear anything."

"I did." I lied."I just feel asleep near the end." Sally placed a hand on her hips.

"Oh really, than what was it about?"

"Uh.." I tried to think hard. Curse my instink to fall asleep. Sonic and Tails came walking in.

"Looks like we missed the chick feast." Sonic said. I sighed a breath of relif."So ready to hit the slops Serenity." Meaning they was going rock climbing. I jumped up.  
"Yeah, let me go get my picks." I ran out. I knew I was going to have to face Sally one day, but not now. At least I had time to make up an excuse.

The chipmunk watch as the young kitsume ran out. Her hair on the tip of her stubby tail brissaling."Oh that Serenity." Sonic looked over at her.

"What wrong Sal?" He asked.

"She fell asleep again." This was one thing Sonic noticed that Serenity did. She was smart no doubt about that. And she was strong and indepent when she wanted to be, but you could tell she was just a kit. She had a habbit of falling asleep in any class or semanar. Something Sonic hiself did and got scolded for from the chimpmunk too.  
"Oh, she's just a kit. She'll learn." Sally turned to Sonic. Someone who had the nerve to talk for he also had the habbit of falling asleep at anything imformational.

"You do remember what happens to females when they turn 13 right?" Sonic scrached his head for a sec than he stop.

"They grow." He said. Sally pulled him by the color.

"They undergo a reproducive growth and if not done right can have bad results." She said letting Sonic go. "She's been hanging around you two for so long I think she has forgotton that she's female." Sonic looks nervous. The last time a female reproducive growth went bad he had to stay from the Village for a week. Along with all the other males.  
"Go talk to her Sally." Sally looked at Sonic. He was right. She had to go talk to Serenity. It mad her a bit nervous. Serenity was growing up right before her eyes and soon she would be developing and feelings would sink in. Sally than took her leave. Tails looked over at Sonic, confused more than ever.

"Sonic, what was Sally talking about?" Sonic just nodded.

"You'll find out soon."

I was in my hut. I knew that Sally would be on her way and their was no way around it. Their was no where to hide. Man I have really got to kick that habbit. Its going to be the end of me. I thought.Their was a knock at the door and Sally walked in.  
"Aunt Sally,"I begin."I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to fall asleep. Its just a bad habbit. I know I will grow out of it." She raised her hand to quiet me and she walked over and sat on the small bed. She patted the bed motioning me to come and sit. I did. She looked at me, as if she was about to have a heart attack. She took in a deep sigh and begin.

"Serenity, your twelve and are about to turn thirteen and their are a few things that you need to know." I just stared at her. What did I possibly need to know? What else was their to know?  
"You are gong to be developing.." She started. Oh no. This is that sex-ed class I fell asleep on two months ago.

Sally could see that Serenity mind was wondering off. She had to get her attention and fast."Serenity, for your own good you are going to have to lisen to me. Now you are going to go through a reproductive growth after your birthday."

"Um.. What is that?" Sally gulped. It seamed to be a lot more diffacult than she thought to tell the kit the facts of nature, but she had to do it."It is will um, when a female begins to grow in certin places and her orgins inside begin to grow too." Serenity just stared at her blankly.

I blinked once. What was she trying to say? I didn't get it at all." Well you did pay attention in sex-ed didn't you."

"Kind of." I said meaning no. Sally sighs. She thought that Tails would be the more diffacut out of the two to try and make understand, not her."Well females have a reproductive system witch when she turns thirteen begins to grow to where she can prepare to have offspring. So durning that time she begins to grow taller and her chest begins to form." Serenity looked a bit angry.

"You mean i'm gonna grow those." She pointed to Sally's chest. Sally blushed a bit and shook her head yes. Serenity sighs."Guys are so lucky. I wish I was a boy." Sally looked strangely at the small kit. She knew that if Serenity had one wish it would be that she was a boy. She thought, she was never like that when she was her age. Than again she didn't hang around guys all the time neither.

"Is that all I need to know Aunt Sally?" I replied annoyed at the idea that I was going to have a chest and I didn't want it.  
"Actually, theirs more.." Their was a knock at the door and Sonic walked in.

"Sorry to interupt,but the commanders from the south side are here for the meeting Sally." Sally jumped up. She had almost forgot about that.  
"We'll finish talking later." She said as her and Sonic left out. Tails came booping in after they left. He smiled.  
"Did you get grounded for falling asleep again?" He laughed.

"No." I replied I plucked his nose.

"That isn't fair" He winned in protest as he rubbed his nose. I rolled my eyes and pushed him on the bed.

"Tag! You it!" I ran out. He chased me.

"Your so dead!" He yelled. I laughed as I picked up speed and ran into the forest where we played for hours.

The sun begain to set and me and Tails wore laying in the grass. We had a great view of the sunset from where we wore.  
"Tails." He sat up and looked at me,

"Yeah?"

"Were gonna be best friends forever right?" I stook my paw out. He smiled.

"Of corse." And he stuck his out. We had our own special shake that not even Sonic knew about. We sat and warched the sunset. As we watched clouds begain to surfice. Tails shivered. I looked at him.

"Looks like were going to get a storm tonight." I said pointing to the sky. Tails shivered. He didn't liked when it rained, and thunder and lighting frighten him more. Its was something that carried with him since he was eight.

"Do you think its going to be bad?" He asked looking worried. I shook my head no. ""You probley won't notice it. You'll be sleep." I stood up."Come on its getting dark. We better go." We walked back to the messhall.

That night before I went to sleep it was dark outside. You couldn't see the moon.  
"I hope Tails is gonna be OK." I thought. Even though I made fun of the fact that he was scread of storms I didn't like them too much either. I turned my light off and snuggled into my bed.

It begain to pour and the thunder roared. Tails sat up in his bed.  
"Sonic." He wispered. Sonic was dead to the world snoring. Suddney lighting flashed and Tails jumped up. He ran out of the hut.

I was sound asleep when their was a small tap at my window. I got up and Tails climbed into my window. He was soaked.  
"Tails, what are you doing up?" Lighting flashed and he jumped. I than realized that he was afraid of the storm. I smiled and got a towel from my bathroom and helped him dry off. "You shouldn't have come here." I said wipeing his ears.

"I couldn't dleep." He said looking down. I sighed. He was sapose to be fourteen acting like I four year old, but I smiled I couldn't help it. I thought it was cute. "Come on." I said and climbed into my bed. Tails gluped.

"You want me to sleep in the same bed as you?" He studdered.

"Well if you want to sleep on the floor be my guest." He than climbed into bed beside me. I wrapped my arms around him. It seam to confurt him like a sercity blanket.

"Thanks Serenity. Your the best." I smiled.

"No problem." I wrapped my tails around him. A slight sensation and heat rose through my body. What was that? I wondered than just shruged it off. It probley wasn't nothing. We both fell asleep.

It was one of the many nice days I had,but things soon turned for the worse.

The months went by and I turned thirteen. That's when those growth sprouts begain. My chest was sore form the new growth there. I grew in inches. So did my tails causing them to hurt. They couldn't even fit in the bed with me anymore resuting in many sleepless nights.

Me and Tails still had a lot of fun,but a lot of work was also done. We begain advanced traing a few months after I was 13. The Freedom Fighter started to recuit animals as young as eight years old. A year younger than me and Tails was when we started. Some made it and some didn't. One that kept racing through my mind was a young bear who was no older than 12 ,maybe, that was destroyed by a robot. I had been there and the sight made me vomit. I had to run as fast as I could to get away. I finally felt the same way and begin to get worried. Espically for Tails for he progreed faster than me.

The thoughs swam through my mind as I watch as Tails became a Star eleite commander ranking six under Sally,Sonic,Rotoe,Bunnie and Antoine in that order. He looked over at me and gave a thumbs up. That for some reason made my heart sink. What if something was to happend to him? I couldn't dare think of what to do without him.

A month after I was ranked behind Tails and we had solitary missions together. The missions wore tough,but if successful we would have a roudy game of tag in the forest. That always made me happy and calmed me down a lot. Knowing all I had to do was find him in the safty of the forest.

Now, four years later I am seventeen and Tails is eighteen. Each day we come closer to our goal of a free Mobious and we have even lived one of our dream by making a plane we call the Tornado. Life was fine. Than it turned for the worst when I came into heat...


	5. Do You Love me?

All Sonic and Sonic related characters are trademarked Sonic Team and/or Archie Comics.

Sertenity is copyright of me. up she's all mine.

Two Of A Kind Chapter 5  
Do you love me?

Sally never did get back to me on that talk. Sometimes I wish she had.

A woke up and saw it was raining outside. It was a bit chilly(Say a lot. It was late winter.) I shivered and wraped myself in the blanket. I hated going out into the weather like this.

I streached and shook myself trying to keep warm. I went over to my dresser and put on my gloves, shoes and jacket. I peered at myself to make sure their wasn't sleep in my eyes and I left out heading to the messhall. When I got inside Tails and Sonic were at the usual table making noises at each other. Sonic and Tails had grown in phyical features since I was eight,but still act as children. I sat down and shivered, it caused my tails to shake hard. Sonic and Tails just stared at me.  
"What? I can't be cold." They shook their heads. What wore their problems? Tails wispered in Sonic's ear and Sonic nodded. That made me angry and annoyed. I hated when he did that.  
"So you can't even tell me what you have to say!" I stood up and marched out of the messhall and back to my hut. Upon returning I shook myself to get dry from the rain and I sat by the window and begin to watch it.

Winters were always slow and I hated them. Than again I hated a lot of things. The raindrops slowly dripped onto the plane. I let out I lould sigh and streached as I felt another chill go down my back and end at the tip of my tails.  
"I wish they wouldn't do that." I winned. The door flew open and Tails came in. I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. He shook hiself to get dry.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him, not facing him.

"You left the messhall so quick you didn't give us a chance to explain." I snorted."Come on Serenity, don't be like that." I hated when he said that. For some reason he and Sonic said that when I acted like "that" nothing got done.,oh like anything was done before, He sat down on the bed.  
"So what do you want to do today?" He asked grinning at me. I puffed, still annoyed by the eairler sicuition.

"Sleep." I replied. His ears dropped. I couldn't help,but smile. He actually looked cute doing that and I liked to see it."What can we do. Its raining." I said pointing out the window.

"We always have fun, even on rainy days." He replied.

"So what do we do?" I asked. He looked at me and grinned. I was shocked when he tackled me. I yelped out as he landed on me and begain to tickle me. I laughed.  
"S-S-Stop. Thats n-not fair!" I said under a bunch of giggles. He saw that as a weakness,as he always did, and started to tickle me more. A heat was rising in my body and it begain to tingle. What is that? I wondered.

After pleading "Uncle" to Tails, trying to push him off. He sat,on top of me, and just stared. My ears begain to burn as a small blush came through.

Why am I blushing? I asked myself. Than he leaned down and kissed me. It took me by suprise and I lifted him off me and ran out of the hut, all the way to Sally's Breathing hard I ran in and shut the door. Sally was reading a book when I came barging in and looked up a bit concerned.  
"Serenity, whats wrong?" I just turned and looked at her. I couldn't tell her that Tails just kissed me, could I? I decited not to.

"Um.. I just wanted to drop in and say good morning." Sally looked at me blankly. I'm supried she didn't know I was lieing. The sweat had left my skin to my fur and I swore you could see it. "I-I'll see you later OK?" I said as I sliped out. I just ran, where I don't know. I just needed time to think. Why did he do that? What was that feeling of pleasure that I had? Why didn't I say awake in any of my classes!

The rain stoped mid day. I was soaking wet sitting on a rock. Sonic walked over to me. He actually looked worried. He would have usually laughed and said,"You look like a wet cat!",but today he sat next to me. "What's wrong Lil sis?" I sighed."Come on you can tell big bro."

"I just feel funny thats all. Where's Tails?" I asked

"Well he came back to the hut and was reading a book. He's been there all day. The rain stopped. We should play." I smiled. Even through the war and the plane fact that he was 21 and me and Tails wore 17 and 18 he still wanted to play."I'll go get him." He stood up and sped away. I tried to shake off some of the water. I was soaked inside and out and I knew Tails was going to speak of it.

Sonic arrived at his hut a few moments. He walked in and saw Tails at his dresser."What you doing Big guy?" After all these years Sonic still called him that. He smiled at him as he showed him a necklice.

"I got this for Serenity." Tails said."I'm waiting for the right time to give it to her."Sonic smiled.

"You really like her don't you?" Tails turned from Sonic.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to." Sonic looke over at Tails who was now in a full blush.

"Its just a girft for a friend."

"Well I think you should wait until the spring. It will be mating season by then." Tails ears lit up bright red.

"Mating. Why would I do that. Serenity is just a friend. I don't like her like that." Sonic smiled as he walked over to the young kitsume. He was taller from when his was younger and he had built a few muscle. A great guy for any girl,but he had been claimed when he was eight by Serenity. He just didn't know it."

"Tails your eighteen and I know that you have feelings for her. It was the same way with me and Sally. she cares about you." Tails looked at Sonic.

"I think I may have messed that up." Sonic looked,confused."I kissed her eairlier and she freaked out. She ran out of her own hut."

"So that's why she was at the lake soaking wet. I knew something was bothering her." Tails blushes.

"I didn't think that she was going to freak out like that." He said. Sonic sruged his shoulders.

"Tails, you and Serenity have been friends since you were eight years old. Thats a long time. She cares about you,but I don't think she has accepted the fact that she likes you. Remeber what happenend with Amy?" Yeah he did. Serenity didn't say nothing to him the whole next day. She was really jealous and of course wouldn't admit to it. It wasn' in her nature. "Wait until the spring. Trust me. It will be a lot better." Tails smiled. He felt that Sonic was a cool older brother for him and at times he was like a father. Sonic than shoved him.

"Tag! Your it!" He laughs as he speeds out the hut. Tails smiled. That one second of fatherhood left him as fast as he ate a chillidog. He laughed and ran to catch up with him.

A few more months passed and it was mid to late spring. It was mating season and you could see it everywhere. Not even the war could stop love.

I looked at myself in the mirrior. I hadn't turned 18 yet,but I was an adult. I had fully grown in my chest. My chest was so out their that I tried my best to hide them, and I had a swift and femanite curve to my body. Even my hair witch was a clump had grown full down my back and my bangs had growned in beautyfully. Sally had combed my hair on many occasions because I still didn't grasp the idea of taking care of it."You will never learn will you?" She said to me. I took it as a complament. I was growing up,but my attude didn't chnge tawords anything except Tails.

I placed my jacket on. I still remember that rainy day here in my hut when he kissed me. It shook me up bad, but I think I liked it. Of corse I wasn't going to tell him. And give him bragging rights to Sonic. Never! After slipping on my shoes and gloves I headed out. It was sicking. All the couples walking around and males fighting over females. Supriseing their wore a lot less females than males in the Village. The whole sight and thought of Spring Love made me sick to my stomach.  
"I gotta get away from here." I walked to the lake. Tails was in the water floating. He han't seen me. I sat on a rock by the bank and watch him. He was a sight for sore eyes. Something that Bunnie said all the time. He had grown strong and tall and his hair also fulled out. I sighed and covered my mouth. What was I thinking? I can't like him. Can I?

Tails finally spotted me and paniced. He went from calm to volient splasing and sputtering as he calmed down. I laughed. He was a joke. He walked out the water and shook to get dry. He drinched me in the process."Hey!" I tried as best to sheild myself from the shower,but it was no use.' My hair drippng wet he turned and smiled at me.  
"Services you right spying on me."

"Spying on you!" I roared."You told me to meet you here!" I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He wailed."Come on Serenity. That hurts." I smiled. I was a lot stronger and a hit from me powerful enough could bring down a Swatbot. He rubbed his arm. I sucked my teeth.  
"Oh stop acting like a baby Tails." I said as he sat up on the rock with me."So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Looking a bit nervous. He had never really done anthing like this before.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened that day in your hut." I looked at him Witch day. He had spent many a day in there with me. He sometimes even snuck in during the night because he was afraid of thunder and lighting. Actually he still does it. Knowing that I hadn't a clue to what day he was talking about he kept going."That rainy day when I kissed you." I almost fell of the rock. Get a grip girl! I shouted at myself.

"What about it?"

"I just want to say i'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't seare me." I said smugly. Actually he terafied me, of corse I kept my mouth shut. He looked at me.

"Than why did you run out?"

"You supried me." Witch was true. I looked down at my shoes feeling my ear burn a bit. "I-I didn't mean to run off." He looked at me like he did the day I came to stay in Knothole. His eyes burning into mine.  
"Do you love me?" I just stared at him. How could he just come out and ask me that.

Yes. I did.Or at least I thought I did. I knew I cared about him more then anything in the entire planet. I leaned closer to him.  
"Y-"

"Serenity!" We both turned to see Amy standing there. Hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes."You are suppose to be working with me and Sally now." I turned to Tails and sighed."I gotta go." I started to get off the rock. Tails grabed my hand and pulled me back. He wispered.

"You have duity tonight right?" I shook my head yes. "I'll meet you here tonight OK?" I shook my head yes again. I shakily climbed off the rock and followed Amy to the westside of the Village. He wanted to meet me, but he always came and sat with me during midnight duity just like I did when he had it. Why did he say it. My stomach did flips.

Sally was hard at work when me and Amy walked up. She stoped and turned to me."Where have you been?" She looked annoyed with me.  
"I uh.."

"Come on. We have work to do." We worked late into the day. We wore building a safe guard on the side. We finally finished. The only reason we didn't want the guys or Bunnie to help is because Sally was once again proving a point to Sonic about females being able to take care of themselves. We stood back and looked at our work."Good job girls." Amy headed back to her hut munbling about something. Sally placed a hand on my shouder."Are you going to be able to do watch tonight. I can get Sonic or Tails if you want?" I shook my head no.

"Um Sally."

"Yes."

"Whats it like to be in love?" Sally looked at me suprised. I think she thought she would never hear me ask that question. She smiled and sat in the warm grass.  
"Its a wonderful feeling. I love Sonic so much and he loves me." My ears burned as a blushed a bit.  
"Have you two been intament?" Sally blushed a bit but she smiled.

"Yes we have. To make love to the one you will be with forever is a great feeling." I looked away."Why the questions all of a sudden. Thats not like you." I breathed in deeply.

"Tails asked me if I loved him."

"Do you?"

"Yes, with all my heart. I just don't know if its right. We have been friends for so long and to be in love with him. Isn't their a law against that?" Sally laughed. She knew that I was a wonder in myself that no one yet knew much about.  
"No, Serenity it isn't. You can be in love."

"Does he love me?"

"What do you think?"

"He did kiss me that once." Sally looked. A bit concerned.

Sally looked at the kitsume. She loved Tails no doubt about that. The question is did he love her back, or was he just going hormone crazy because she was in heat. She believe that the two of them were in love,but the last thing she needed was one of her high commanders pregent, but love can't wait for anyone and she would let them mate. She smiled at Serenity."Let your heart lead you."

"How do I do that?"

"You will know." She stood up to leave the kit in her thoughts. She knew she had a lot to think about.

I looked as the sun begain to set. I loved Tails. Could I tell him?


	6. Nightfall

All Sonic and Sonic related characters are trademarked of Sonic Team and/or Archie Comics.

Two Of A Kind  
Chapter 6 Nightfall

I went to my hut to freshen up. Than I left for night watch. Sonic waved to me as I was about to walk past. I stopped as he walked over.  
"You look like you have something on your mind sis." He looked concerned. I smiled.

"I'm fine Sonic really. I just had a lot on my mind,but soon I will get all the answers that I need. He smiled sweetly.  
"Well thats good to hear." He patted me on the back. I started to leave."Oh and Serenity."I looked back"Tell Tails if he gets caught at the messhall again eating i'm not going to be able to bail him out." I laughed and waved.  
"I will." I headed to the lake.

I sat in my usual spot low by the bank. I looked up at the stars. They were so bright in the night sky. A pair of gloved paws covered my face and I knew it was Tails. My heart begain to beat fast. He looked at me and smiled as he sat down next to me.  
"So did Sally prove her point once again?"

"Of course." He looked deep into my eyes and I begain to sweat.

"Do you love me Serenity?" He asked me again." I breathed in deep and let it excape slowly.  
"Yes. I love you Tails." he smiled as he pulled out something he had in a small box beside him. As I peered at it, it was a necklace. It shined in the starlight. He took it and placed it around my neck. He looked at me.  
"I love you Serenity." I sighed as that was what I wanted to hear. I looked at the necklace it had a small pendent shaped like a clover. He knew I liked them best.

"Oh Tails tha-." When I turned around he kissed me. Once again I was shocked and my first thought was to run again,but I stayed. His kiss was a bit nervous for him I could feel his lips slightly shaking,but as I leaned into it he wraped his tails around my waist.

He let go and brethed deeply. That was the first real kiss I had. Than he wraped me in a gentle enbrace kissing me causiously again.I too wraped my arms around him. I was a bit shaky about it Our kiss started weak and unknowing,but it grew strong. His lips pulling mine with his.

We begain to dance. Our lips and tounges seeing what they can find. His was soft and silky all the way around making it best to grasp. He kissed me hungrly, his lips yearing for more and when it got its full there he let mine go and nibbled at my ear.

I shivered. It tickled causing me to giggle. He smiled in responce as he kept going with his play. Than he lifted my chin and begain to kiss my neck. His tounge searching uncharted grounds. Feeling and testing. A low moan excaped my lips. His tounge was soft against me and it sent a heat wave through my body. My body begain to tingle all over like it did the first time he kissed me that day at my hut. At that time I did not know what that feeling was. I now knew. It was pleasure.

He slowly took his gloves off placing them on the side on a small rock. His claws were sharp, but he hid them easily. He layed me on the warmth of the ground near the bank of the lake. He took his indexfinger and beagin to trace down to the crevest of my breast. He let his claws so lightly press against my nipple and with that paw he begain to massage it solfly, causing me to squak out. He leaned in and grabed my other nipple with his lips and tounge causing me to moan. I felt myself fall into a dept that I had never been in before.

His wiskers touching me making my heart drop I shivered again as heat rose to my ears. A sensation begain to creep up me. He leaned on me slightly and I could feel his heat aganist my fur.

I took my gloves off and layed them nearby his. I took my fingers and traced his back. He gasped as my dewclaws fell upon him. He gave a pleaseing growl that told me not to stop. He looked up at me grining than he leaned in for another kiss. This time it was more forceful. Witch I didn't mind for it let me show a stronger more hungry side as well.

I loved him and he loved me. To be enbraced in this way made me feel more female than I ever had. It made me want to cry out in a soft voice. To be cressed and loved by a male was what I wanted. For that male to be my best friend was even beter. For he knew my body. As I knew his.

While enbraced in the kiss his fingers wondered up and down my stomach. I pulled away and gasped as his fingers sliped to my darkest corner. He drumed softly around it making me squrm a bit. His finger circled around my world. It sent me and a pattern of moans and groans.

I moaned as his finger went inside me. Going as far as he can go into the depts of the unknowned. Than he begain to tug at my innerds. working me open more and more with each tug. The sensation flowed through my body like the water flowing into the stream. He pushed in,than out, than in again in a slow motion causing me to whine a bit.

He slowly slipped his finger out. I looked up at him. He was breathing harder now. More than i've seen unless he was racing against Sonic. He layed down beside me pulling me with him. I could feel the heat against my stomach and as I shivered he held me. With his claws he stroked my body causing an increase in pleasure on my behalf. I showed my gradatude with a series of moans that even the hevens could hear.

I was on fire now and he knew it. He tuned me on my back and begain pushing through into my womanhood once more. He wiggled around in my insides. I moan once again. My body was throbbing.The sensation was getting so intense that I though I was going to explode. He tugged opening me up making my walls groan in protest.

He shifted one last time into position. I gasped as the head of his member went into my entrance. It went in smooth and slick against our juices. He stroked in deeper into me causing me to wimper. He lovely stroked my back. He hit all my pleasure spots. Soothiing me. Now he is in a growling state and it is driving my instincts wild.

As he pushed in further I cried out. My eyes watering. Using his free hand once more(Because he used his other to keep my tails out of the way.) he played under me. Finding all my most sensative areas. He begain to pull in and out slowly. resulting in a slow pleasure. He moaned unable to keep it in. His moan just made me fall deeper out of the exsitance of his body.

He thursted in slowly and stroked my back. I wimpered once more to him. Telling him, begging him, yearing for more.

His thruths were long and pleasing. My world colapsed as his movements picked up speed. I tried my best to keep with him in my gentle rocking,but this strenghth was too much for me.

My eyes were still watery and I cried. He stroked me once more. Feeling my pain he stop. I felt like I had lost my breath. He was patient with me and when I found my breath once more he bagain with gentle pushes. I wanted to speak,but couldn't find the words or my voice once again. Why try? He knew what I was thinking. He knew me, and now he ws deep inside me.

Finally after a few more minutes he picked up speed one final time. The heat was so intense that we both cried out in deep pleasure. He slowly pulled out bringing fluid with him. He layed down and once again pulled me to him. I kissed him softly and embraced him in a gentle hug. He wanted to nuzzle into my chest and I snuggled into him.

I woke up about an hour later. Tails was soudly asleep beside me. I brushed my paw againist his hair. His eyes open as he stared at me. His blue eyes glowing in the starlight. I stood up and walked over to the water. I took my shoes off and placed a foot into the water. It felt cool against my body. I slowly made my way into the water and dunked my head into the water.

Tails came in behind me. We needed to bathe to get the sent of each other off. I didn't mind Tails' sent though. It was of vanilla bean which I enjoyed. He swam over to me and kissed me. I closed my eyes than looked at him when the kiss ended.

"When we destroy Robonick were going to get married and your going to have our children." I smiled at him. He used the right word. "Our" I felt the same as him. 

"Tails, I wish that day would come faster. I know if we were to have children now it would interfeer too much." He shook is head in agreement.

"We must wait. I know." He kissed me again very slowly, causing my body to tingle. I pulled away and splased him for I was a bit tired to try again, as he was, but he wasn't to tried for a water fight.


	7. Love or Lust

All Sonic and Sonic related charcters are all trademarked of Sonic Team and/or Archie Comics.

Two Of A Kind  
Chapter 7 Love or Lust

A few days have past since our meetting at the lake. It felt a bit strange that a long time friend has become the love of my life. I was happy though. I love Tails with all my heart and no one could take his place.

One afternoon I was walking to the messhall to meet Tails. We were going to have lunch by the stream, and I was going to get him to play a game of tag with me, when I heard Sally speak out in her hut. I walked over and pressed my ear aginst the door.

Inside the five ranked commanders were sitting around the Queen's table. Sally looked at them. Her,Sonic,Bunnie,Rotor and Antione. They had a serious mission comming up in witch most likely one person from that team would not return.  
"We have to send Tails with a team." Bunnie said. "I mean he knows the area better than any of us." Sally agreed. Tails knew the area of attack better than anyone for a lot of his missions were there.

"Sal, we can't send Tails, what if he is killed." Sonic said looking at his mate. Sally aslo had that deep feeling of doubt. She didn't want anything to happend to him. Even if Tails was eighteen he still was a baby to her. She sighed louldy.

"Bezidez from this, thee kitsume is the best machinal officer we have. He iz thee best for thiz mission. We have a better chance of all the menbers of ze team comming back if he iz in charge." Sally turned tawords Antonie. He was right. Tails had become one of a most honored of commanders even though he was ranked six.

"Your right. I guess thats it. Well send Tails with a crew in the morning."

Outside I almost fell over."No! You can't!" I shouted. They turned to see me. I walked into the hut.

"Serenity. what are you doing here?" Sally asked. She had excused the two kitsumes from todays meeting.

"Please Sally. I beg you. Let me go in his place." I looked at her with tears in my eyes. Sally turned away.

"Serenity, we are chosing Tails for this mission because we know he will bring everyone back."

"How can you say that. That isn't true unless you saw it hapened." Sally looked at her. Serenity was deeply in love with Tails and didn't want him to get hurt. She knew this feeling since on many occasions she did it to protect Sonic. "Isn't that what you said when you let Sonic take that team into the city last month." 

Sally remember saying that Sonic would bring everyone back when the reality of it was that Sonic had lost a teammate. Sally looked away from Serenity.

"Please Sally." Sally sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry Serenity, my mind is made up. Tails will be leaving in the morning. Besides me and you have a mission the next day and the one Tails is going on he won't be back for a week." My eyes watered as my heart sanked into my stomach. I tried my best not to cry. Standing there with the high ranks I now knew that Tails had a one in fourth chance of comming back to me alive.

"Everything is going to be fine Serenity." Sally placed a conferting hand on my shoulder. Sonic looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry sis. Tails will be back here sooner than you know it." I just took my leave.

Now walking outside I didn't want to see Tails for I knew I would break down in front of him, even though we are together I don't like to cry in front of him.A tiger came running up to me. He smiled.  
"Hey Serenity." He said.

"Hi Tony." I replied. Tony was a strong fighter that wanted to become a commander. He had a slight crush on me. Actually ha claimed he loved me. At the begaining of mating season he would come by my hut every morning with some kind of gift. I mean Tony was a nice guy,but my heart belonged to Tails and he still didn't grasp that concept.

"Where are you heading off to." He asked. He looked so hopeful exspecting me to say "no where" I guess.

"I have to meet Tails. We have something to talk over." Tony lost all hope when I said that. He knew that I liked Tails, but he wanted to be the one that I came to. "I'll see you later I said as I made my way into the messhall.

"A-Alright Serenity." He waved back to me. I went into the messhall and Tails was sitting at our usual table with a basket. I sat down next to him.

"Took you long enough." He said.

"I'm sorry. " I looked away. He turned my face to him.

"Whats wrong Serenity?"

"I don't feel well Tails. I just feel a little sick thats all." He looked at me warmly.

"Well we don't have to go if you don't feel up to it. We can lay around in your hut if you want." I placed my head on the table covering it. I didn't want him to see my tears. I felt his arms slip around me.  
"Come on. I'm raking you back to your hut." He helped me up and we walked out. I kept my face covered by my bangs. I felt us stop.

"Hey Tails. What's wrong with Serenity?" It was Tony. I felt a hint of jealouscy in his voice. Tails knew that Tony loved me and he wasn't too happy about it,but he tried his best not to show it.

"She's not feeling well."

"Do you need any help?" I low growl came from Tails. It suprised me a bit. How could he get so jealous so quick?

"I'm fine." 

"Oh and the Queen wants to see you." Tony said. I knew what for.

"Thanks Tony."We begain to walk again than we made it to my hut and he layed me on the bed. I turned from him. "Serenity, whats wrong?" I shook my head.

"I just feel bad thats all." He sat me up and I hung my head down for I was still crying.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Because i'm having a bad fur day." He chuckled at the joke. He than lifted my face to meet his I tried my best to hold my tears, but it was too late. He already saw them.

"Serenity, why are you crying, and don't lie to me." I had a bad habbit of lieing if I didn't want him to know. I turned from him. Sonic knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Tails said. Like this was his hut. Sonic walked in and automatically saw my face. "Oh, lil sis." He walked over and sat on the other side of me. He than looked at Tails."You gotta see Sally. You have a mission in th morning. Tails shook his head. He hugged me than stood up and left. I looked at Sonic.

"Do you think he's going to be oK?" Sonic smiles.

"Of course. Tails is one of the best, Just like you. and you need to stop crying. If he finds out that you was crying because of a mission that he finishes he's never going to let you hear the end of it." I smiled Sonic for some reason knew what to say. I hugged him.

"Thanks Sonic, your the best."

"Yeah I know."

The next day I saw Tails off. In his crew was a wolf named Waltar, a mouse Jammie and the tiger Tony was there. I just watched as Tails left. Walking slowly in the distance. Sally looked at me and smiled trying to confort me. I wouldn't have confort until he was back to me witch wasn't going to be for a week.

I had my own mission witch was only made up of me,Sally and Sonic. Now I know why she didn't want me to go on the one with Tails. The mission needed someone that was a exspert on fuel dinamics and that was me, this mission lasted over a week so hopefully Tails would be waiting for me.

We arrived back in Knothole Village and Tails was standing there waiting for the three of us. He looked angry. Sonic looked at him.  
"What's wrong Big Guy?"

"The problem is the three of you went on a mission so dangerious that all three of you could have been dead!" He snapped. Me and Sally looked worried. We had never seen him this angry before. Sally steped up.

"Were sorry,but we had to." Tails ears dropped than he hugged Sally.

"I'm glad the three of you are back safe and sound." I sighed. I relly thought that he was going to be mad. Sonic gave him a nuggie.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again Tails." He said. Tails laughed.

"I won't." He turned to me. I looked away with my nose pointed up. I didn't want him to see how happy I was to see him. He walked over and grabed me in a hug. His gloved hands slipping around my waist."I'm glad your back Serenity." I pulled away from him.

"Please. Your probley was making out with that mouse on your mission." Tails looked hurt and to me made me want to kiss him,but I kept myself. I just walked over and hugged him."I missed you too." Sonic and Sally smiled.

"You two have a unique way of showing your feelings." Sonic said. He and Sally took their leave. As did we. We had a lot to talk about.

We wore walking through the Village when the question came to my mind."Tails, how was your mission?" I smiled weakly.

"It was fine. We didn't get what we wanted done, but we made a little bit of progress."

"Oh." I looked around and now that I thought of it I hadn't seen Tony. He would always come greet me when I came from my missions."Um, Tails where is Tony?"

"He died." I covered my mouth. I woudn't have exspected to hear this."Oh, Tony. Tails what happened?"

"Tails sighed. "We were deep into combat and Tony had gotten serverily hurt and the Swatbots begain to crowd us so we..." I looked at him.

"You left him." Tails looked away."Tails, why did you?"

"I didn't have a choice. He was badly injured. Their wasn't much I could do." I looked him in his eyes.

"Your lieing. You could have saved him. Why did you leave him?"

"Because I- I was." I covered my mouth in suprise and anger.

"You wore jealous of him! That doesn't give you the right to leave him to die! How could you!"

"Serenity! I didn't have a choice!"

"Please! You just told me! If I was there instead of Tony would you have helped me?"

"Of corse I would have."

"You would save me,but you let him die! You let him die!" By this time Sonic and Sally along with Rotor,Bunnie and Antoine had come up. Sally walked up to me."Serenity calm down."

"Tails let him die! How can he call himself a commander! He left him! That's why I wanted the mission!" Tails looked at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I wanted that mission! You weren't prepared to go"

"I was more than you were! You forget i'm ranked higher than you!"

"So what! It doesn't matter who gets where first! Its who better fit for the job, and it was me!"

"How could you say that!" At this time Sonic and Bunnie was holing Tails back.  
"Now calm down sugah, you don't wanna say anything you'll regret later."

"You letf him to die!" I screamed with tears in my eyes.

"Well maybe I should have brought him back, than maybe he could have got a piece from you before he died since he loved you so much!" That stuck me like a hover car hitting me for the first time.

"Take it back! Why would he do that when he knew my sicuation!"

"Your in heat genuis! Every guy that comes your way wants you!" I felt my ears burn from embaressment and anger. Strike two Tails! I made a face at him asking the question "Does that include you?" He read my face lould and clear. "They would say anything and do anything to get you to bend over like I did!" My voice caught in my throat. In front of the High Commanders and about 10 villigers he just said that we had been intament and that he did it for lust not love. Before I knew it I had threw my gloves off pushed past Sally and jumped on Tails. We were rolling back in forth.

"Stop! You two stop it!" Sally pulled on me while Sonic and Bunnie pulled on Tails. Even though I was strong Tails was stronger. "How could you say that!" I screamed.

"Because I can say anything to get what I want! Even a piece of you!" I droped my guard long enought for a quick swipe ,and he threw me off him. I rolled into a tree and hit it hard. Everyone stopped.

I was shakem up. Their was a slight tingling on my right cheek. I lifted my hand up and touched my face. When I placed it down I found blood. Tails looked down at his own claws witch were soaked in blood. My blood from when he scrached me.

I was a storm of emotions,but I did not show not even one. I stood up and took to leave."Serenity wait!" Sally said. Their was nothing no one could say to keep me there. I had to cover my face so no one could see the tears screening down my face.


	8. Forlonged Love

All Sonic and Sonic related characters are tradmarked of SonicTeam and/or Archie Comics.

Two Of A Kind  
Chapter 8 Forlonged Love

I went to my hut and looked in the mirror. Their was five deep scraches on the right side of my muzzle. I watched as the blood slide down my fur causing my fur to turn from a clean white to a stained red. I raised the small chair in my hut and destroyed everything in sight. I threw the chair onto the ground and stomped out of my hut. The necklace that Tails gave me I ripped off my neck and threw it to the ground. I took off into the sky and flew off.

Sally has come back to the area where Serenity and Tails had their fight. Tails was still at the area. Sonic is trying to shake Tails out of a deep trance. Sally walks up to Sonic. A worried look on her face.  
"She isn't in her hut Sonic, but she was there."

"How do you know Sal?"

"She desstroyed her hut. And I found this." She showed them the necklace that Tails had given her the night they had made love to each other. Sonic left Tails' side and walked over to Sally."I'll find her." He speed off into the forest. Tails just looked at Sally.

Sally just looked at Tails. More angry than sad for him. She wanted to strangle him.Not only did he humileate Serenity he left one nasty scar on the side of her face. She walked oiver to Tails. He just looked up to her with tears in his eyes.  
"I'm such a fool."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one Miles." She said smuggly."Why did you do that?"

"She made me so angry. The whole thing about her being the better one to go on the mission." Sally shook her head.

"Tails about that. What she said was sort of a lie. She didn't want to go on the mission because she felt that she was better than you. She wanted to go in your place because she wanted to save you. She heard us talking about sending you and when she heard that their was a one in forth chance that you wouldn't be comming back than she insisted on going. She did that to protect you." Sally sighs."She did say it in the wrong way though. What can you say. You two act alike, thats why your ment for each other. Tails looked away."Tails, why did you let Tony die? Really, tell me the truth." Tails looked at her with tears flowing down.

"I didn't let him die. He saved me. What actually happened was that I had been captured,but the only way I could get out of the trap was if someone was to take my place. The trap was to self destruct in five minuties. Tony ran and took my place. He loved Serenity and knew if something was to happened to me that she would never be the same. So he gave his life to save me so that I could be with Serenity." Sally looked shocked.

"Than why did you tell her that you left him?"

"I didn't want her to know the truth. That Tony did that. I was jealous of him and I thought that if she had found that out she would have wished she was with him instead of with me." Sally pulled him in a hug.

"Tails, that is the stupidist thing I have ever heard. You really made things a lot worse than what they had to be. Serenity would have been upset for Tony, but she loves you. Thats never going to change."

"It may have now. I don't think she's never going to talk to me again. She hates me." Sally looks at the kitsume crying in her arms. It was just like when he was eight and Serenity got angry with him. She smiled.

"Well I don't think she's going to welcome you with open arms, but if she loves you she will take you back. You just have to go to her and make things right."

"What if she won't talk to me. I can't."

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes. More than life itself."

"Than go to her. She's waiting for you." Sally wiped the tears from his eyes. It was strange how Tails could go from one strong angry growling fox to a crying wimpering one. She brushed his hair off with her paw and pushed him foward."Go find her Tails." He took off into the sky. Sally wiped a tear from her eye.

Sonic was racing through the trees looking for me. Sonic is' sweet but not smart at all. I watch him speed by from up high in a tree. I flew down and sat on a high hill. I sat on the hill and cried."How could he do this to me." I wiped my eyes. I heard a russiling in the trees. My ears tighten up. They pointed in the direction it came from. I turned and saw Tails comming from out of the bushes. I stood up and was about to leave. He walked over to me and grabed my hand. I hadn't placed my gloves back on so it was bear. I didn't say anyhting. I tried to pull away,but his grip was stiff.

He took his free hand and pinched my hand. I squeaked. When he pinched me it caused my dewclaws to come out. Now I was frightened. He hadn't said anything and he made my claws come out. I tried once more to pull free,but it wasn't even worth the try.

"Tails! Let me go." He took my hand and swiped it across his face on the right side. As I look five lines across his right side begain to bleed. I just looked at him. Tears were droping from his eyes.

"Serenity,"He finally satrted."I don't know what to say. I wish that the ansetors would strick me dead. I acted like a total jerk and worst thing was I hurt the most imporant animal in my life. I want you to kill me." I looked at Tails angry and annoyed. How stupid is he?

"I'm not going to kill you Tails, but i'm not speaking to you for the rest of my misarable life." I turned away from him. He sighs.  
"I know I desrved that." You deserve a lot more I though."I just hope you lhear me out since we both lied and it ended with us fighting. Sally told me why you really wanted to go on that mission. You wanted to protect me." I turned away from him. It was true. Even though I was so angry with him right now I loved him. It would never change.

"I'm sorry Serenity. I lied to you about what happened to Tony." I looked at him."He saved my life. He took my place so that I could be here with you. If he hadn't than I would be dead." My eyes watered. I couldn't help it. Tony loved me so much that he kept the love of my life from dying."The only reason I didn't tell you the truth was because I thought that you would think less of me because I couldn't save him and he saved me." I just looked at the fox. I wanted to slap him. He was so stupid! I care for Tony as a friend, but I cared for him as my lover and my hopeflly soon to be husband! I gritted my teeth at him.

"How could you think something so stupid!" I yelled at him, his grip had become weak so I pulled my arm away from him."I should just smack you for that! I love you Tails! You not Tony! The richist most good-looking guy could come up and be perfect in every way and I would still chose you!" Tails looked at me dumbfound. Like he couldn't believe it. That just made me more angry."Do you think I would chose someone else!"

"No Serenity. Its just I was thinking."

"You shoudn't think Tails!" I turned my back on him. I put my hands up to cover my face and cried. I didn't care right then. I needed to. He tried to put an arm on me. I pushed it away."Don't touch me. I'm still mad at you!" He sighed he turned from me, he was about to leave when I pulled him to me. I looked him in the eye."Your lucky I love you. I really wanted to kill you." He smiled weakly. I frowned."Don't ever do that again."

"I swear to everything that is pure I won't. Or i'll kill myself."

"I'll make sure your dead." I reached up and softly kissed him. It felt nice to kiss him again. We sat in the grass. I leaned on him.

We sat for hours it seamed in each others arms. Me crying while Tails conferting me. I loved him so much and I hated him at the same time, but the hate soon left me. I pressed my muzzle aganist him as I cried into his chest. The smell of vanilla bean came to my nose. It was his sent. I breathed in deepy and finally stop crying. I looked up to him.  
"I missed you when you were gone."

"I missed you too." I looked at him a bit embaressed.

"So truthly, did you make out with that mouse?" He looked at me.

"Well.." I got angry."I'm kidding of course I didn't." I smiled. He chuckled. He was scraching his head when I saw an open wound. I jumped up alarmed.

"Tails. Where did you get that. " I sat on my kness to get a better look. It was a small cut,but he had left it to heal on its own.

"It doesn't matter." He said.I felt his lips close around my nipple arousing me a bit."Tails stop. I'm s-serous. Where did you get it?" I pulled away so he lost his grip.  
"While on the mission. I came very close to losing my ears." I looked wrried.

"We should get that cleaned." I stood up,but he pulled me back down. He wraped his arms around me so I was unable to move. I was on my knees."Tails. Let me go."

"Why should I?" I narrowed my eyes."Because I said so."

"Not good enough." He slamed me to the ground and once again he tickled me. I gapsed for air between my laughs."Stop it Tails." I said between giggles. It was to the point that he had me pinned down with my hands over my head. He leaned over me and kissed me. It was a hungry kiss once again. He missed me and he wanted me. I wanted him too.

Our tounges danced for a while and than Tailswanted to move on, once again nibbling on my ear. For some reason him nibbling on my ear just made me lose control. I think he knew this.

He left my ears and went to my breast. He released my arms. Once again he begain to kned me into a musher form. Causing me to moan out in pleasure. At this time I started to search Tails myself. I took my fingers and beagin to trace down from his stomach. He had so much muscle under his somewhat pudgy fur.

As I slip down further I found the tip of an erection and he started to come out of his shearth. I blushed as I begin to use my fingers to feel his manhood. He lifted up from my chest and moaned. At this time I wanted to take control.

I pushed him onto his back and begain to caress him. I was sitting on his legs. By now he was half way out his shearth. He moaned once more. I tickled my dewclaws at the head of his member. He gasped as I let them slip away with a quick tug. He shivered at my touch and he begain to wimper. I kept going with my trip around his body sending a wave of pleasue as he wimpered and moaned at me, urging me to go on.I smiled at the shivering fox that was my partner. For I now knew how to please him. To be able to please him in this manner was a strong aspect in our new found growing relasionshp. It was now not all about me,but we could take turns, and I enjoyed watching Tails shiver,squram and gasp at my touch. It turned me on even more.

Finally he pushed my hand away and with a samll growl postsion hiself as the stronger party once more.

He played with my body once more taking hisself to all my sensative areas. Sending me into heat once more. He tasted me and slowly went in for a kiss. When he let go all I could do was moan. He smiled at me. He was getting me back for the play I had lavished on him.

He was now fully out and slick on his length and he once again plushed into me with a low moan. It came from the both of us this time. I looked up at him. My eyes a bit watery since I was still new to this. It was only my secound time.

He begain to thrust in slowly pushing in and pulling out. My paws were on his shoulders and I gripped them tight. He smiled at me as his rhythem got faster sending us both into a frenzy of moans and growns.

He only kept the speed for a few minuties tha slowed to his normal rocking. He growled at me softly as if telling me something. I looked at him cirously and took my dewclaws into his chest.

This position was a bit more confable for me, I just had to push down from the gravity and weight of Tails pushing me up.

I found my voice and spoke softly."How do you know so much?"

"Sonic told me."

"I should have knowned. You learn everything from him. Even how to please females." He smiled at me.

"Not to please females. To please you." A wave of security swept over me. He knew how much I cared for him and I only wanted to please him and it was the same feeling on his behalf.

I was in my hut asleep. I turned over and the sun shone in my face. I sighed. After me and Tails' incounter we came to my hut. He must have went to get something to eat. Their was a knock at the door."Come in." Sally walked into the room. "Hi Sally." She sat on the bed.

"I see the two of you have made up." I looked at her."I saw when the two of you came in here eariler." My features tightened. Did she know? She smiled and blushed."So did you get your answers." I shook my head yes. She looked out the window as if to make sure no one was comming.  
"A question between us girls..." I sat up." Is he a worthy partner." I blushed.

"Sally."

"Come on, you can tell me." I sighed.

"He is great." My ears felt like they were going to burn off."He said that Sonic told him how to treat and please me." Sally smiled.

"Thats good. I knew that you and Tails were ment to be together." She looked at me concerned."Just be careful, I don't need any pups running around here any time soon." I sighed at the thought. I wanted to have children one day,but if the war didn't end I couldn't or at least I chose not to. I leaned on Sally.

"Is this how it feels to be in love."

"Yup."


	9. Win or Lose

All Sonic and Sonic related characters are trademarked of Sonic Team and/or Archie Comics.

Two Of A Kind  
Chapter 9 Win Or Lose

Later that year Sonic and Sally got married. Tails was the Best-Man and I was one of two Maid-Of-Honors. Bunnie was the other. Sally looked so beautyful comming down the Isle in her white gown. It was a lovely weding and it finally made all of those girls who had crushes on Sonic,Amy, Mina,ect, see that Sonic was in love with Sally and when we got rid of Robonick that he would regin as King beside her.

Only married mates could live in a hut together so Sonic left the hut to Tails. Tails wasn't too happy with it,but he knew that he had no choice. It didn't matter because I took many risks to sneak into his hut as he did mine.

It was a clear night in summer. The stars were shinning bright and the moon was out. It was so beautyful that tears came to my eyes. Their was a tap at the window and Tails jumped in through the window.

"Hey scruffy." He said with a goffy grin on his face. I don't know where he got that name from. He said my hair look scruffy because I still didn't comb it. I rolled my eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" He grabed my hand and he flew out thewindow. I didn't have a choice I had to fly."Tails!" I wispered."Are you trying to get us in trouble." He chuckled.

"Come on Serenity. We gotta have some last time fun. We landed in the forest. I stared at him. He placed a gloved finger on my nose and plucked it."Tag! Your it!" He ran at full speed.

"Your dead Tails." I chased him. He slowed up a bit and smacked me in the face with one of his tails. " I am going to so get you for that!" When he slowed a milasec again, I grabed his tail.  
"Your it!" I took off into the oppisite direstion. I could hear Tails behind me. He was laughing. I laughed too. We hadn't done this in a while. Even though we were adults we liked to have fun. We stayed in the forest for a couple of hours than we snuck back to our huts. I was beat.

"Mom, can you hear me?" I asked looking at the stars." I layed in my bed and went to sleep.

Over the next year we prepared for the final battle. Robonick was comming down to his last efforts and if we pulled together over twenty years of war could be over. I was afraid. This fianl battle wasn't a joke and we knew that many of the freedom Fighters that we knew would not be there soon.

The training was so intense that I thought I would lose it,but as a star commander I couldn't give in for the seven of us were the most important. We each would be in charge a army from idfferent parts of Mobous. Even though I didn't want to be alone we didn't have a choice.

We were now having a meeting of all meetings. The one that would sends us and our army on their way in a week.

Sally looked around the table at her fellow commanders. She was scread no doubt,but if they succeded than Mobous would be free. They had a large map of the planet on the far wall of the room. She stood up and walked over."This is it you guys. Its come down to this. Serenity, you will be taking the Oiwas desert area. You will be meet by your under comander Julie-su." I shook my head. Sally turned to Tails."Tails you will be in the Westwing Jungle area. Your under commander is Mighty. Antoine you will be at the Southen Cap area and you will be meeting Charmy. Rotor you will be in the Treetop flatlands and you will meet Espio. Bunnie you will be at the Camway Moutions with Vector. Sonic you will be meeting Knuckles in the Emerald coast and I will be with Rouge outside of Robotroplis." Sonic stood up.

"Are you sure that you should be the one outside Robotroplis. Maybe you should let me and Knuckles take over that fleet." Sally shook her head no.

"Sonic this is no time to be compassinite. We have work to do and I know what needs to be done and where everyone is best at.

"Than send Serenity outside of Robotroplis with you. Send Rouge with Julie-su."

"Serenity is in the desert because she works best in Fuel dinastics. You know this." Sonic sighs. I looked over at him. I had never seen him so worried and upset. As I looked around everyone seamed to be a bit worried. I could see it. Even Antione was looking nervous.

"Sonic, she's right." Sonic looked at me."We can't be safe about this. We have to be practial and have to take the risk." Sonic looked at me angryly.

"What do you know about thaking risks Serenity!"

"I know if we don't take this risk were all gonna be dead!" Sonic lost his face of anger and stared at me. I wiped a tear."I know Sally says not to be compassinote about this,but even though we are the High ranks we are all very close to each other and we don't want to see anyone hurt. Siar, please. If we don't do it like this we won't lose one or two we all may be wiped out." Sonic sat down.

"Your right Serenity." I sat back in my seat next to Tails. I grabed his hand under the table. Sally returned to what she was saying.

"We will be leaving at the end of this week to move out. As Serenity said the stakes are much higher than they were when we were younger." Suddney a female tiger came into the room. She knealed down before us.

"I'm so sorry to desturib you, but this urgent letter came from the guardin just came in." Sally walked over and read the note. It looked like her eyes were going to pop out.

"Robonick is moving his forces. He must know were going to attack. We have to move out now." She sighs as she turns to us."Were going to have to move out in a day." We all gasped.

"But Sally. That's too quick for us."

"I know Bunnie,but we don't have a choice." I looked at Sally. I could see tears forming in her eyes. She turned away."You are dismissed." Rotor,Bunnie and Antonie begain to walk out.

"I guess thiz is zt. We will defet Robonick." Antonie letf out. Sally watched as the three of them left. She ran into Sonic's arms. I looked at Tails. He grabed my hand.

"Oh Sonic, i've dreamed of this day for years."

"I know Sal." I looked away. Sally walked over and hugged me and Tails. She than looked at us with tears in her eyes.

"I order you two to spend the night together." I nuzzled myself into Tails. Sally knew how much we loved each other and this was the last night that we would be together for a long time,hopefully.

"Sally we..." She smiled.

"Look, i'm giving you pemission to, so you won't have to sneak into each others hut." My ears begain to burn. A small blush arose. I looked at Tails and he too was blushing.

"Thanks Sally." I hugged her one last time. Me and Tails begain to leave out."Oh and Serenity." I looked at Sonic."Don't call me Siar." I smiled.

"Alright S." I covered my mouth in a small giggle."I mean Sonic." Me and Tails left out of the hut. I knew that Sonic and Sally wanted their last night together. Who could blame them. Tails scrached his head.

"I wonder how they knew?" I looked at him with a sly look on my face."Your so lould Tails, who couldn't hear you." He nade a face and stuck his tounge out at me.

"Oh like your quiet." We crossed the messhall and was at my hut. We went inside.

"I'm quiet as a mouse." Tails threw me on the bed. He begain to kiss me. Each kiss was a cry for hunger, but I could feel uneasyness in them. He didn't want to let them go so he pulled my lips with him.

"Please Serenity." He said between a kiss. "You were lould a week ago." I pushed him off of me.

"No I wasn't." My ears burned once again. I shunned them off. I turned from Tails and stuck my nose up. He kissed my neck and nibbled on my ear and he grabed me from behind. His cool gloved hands wrapping around my warm furry body. It caused a sensation to rise through my body.

"Well your the only guy I knows that wimpers."

"As long as you dont tell anyone I don't care.' I didn't say anything. He stopped."You didn't say anything to anyone did you?" My ears burned as I looked away from him."Serenity, who did you tell?"

"Sally."

"What!"

"I couldn't help it. I had to. I had no choice."I leaned over and kissed him. He pulled away.

"I can't believe you told that." I looked at him shyly as I slipped my gloves off. I threw them on the ground and used my dewclaws to tickle him in his sentive areas. He sqeaked and it caused me to giggle.

"I'll tell you a secert if you promice to make love to me tonight." He looked at me."Your not th only one." He looked at me that asked the question Who else?" Well for one Sonic."I kissed him on the neck and kept my trip down with my fingers."And Knuckles and Rotor.' i smiled as I layed on his lab and stood on my knees and kissed him once more."Well, do we have a deal?"

He layed me on the bed and kissed me."I guess so." I smiled.

The following night we were preparing to leave. I said my good byes. I was the first to leave since I had to travel so far. I hugged Sally."When we get back were going to have a tea party." Tears came down Sally eyes.

"We sure are." I hugged Sonic."You better come back in one piece. Quils and all Big bro." He hugged me tightly.

"You becha little sis." I sat in Sonic arms and cried.

"I'm gonna miss you Sonic." He lifted my head up.

"Hey don't wory about it. When we get back i'll beat ou up myself." He wiped a tear from my eye. I turned to Tails. I wanted to jump in his arms and never leave them. As I looked I saw a small box."Whats that Tails?" He opened it and their was a ring inside. An engagement ring. I wiped my eys.

He took my glove off and sliped the ring on my finger."We will be married when we get back." I kissed him. Tears streaming down."I love you Serenity."

"I love you Tails." I kissed him softly once more than took my leave. Looking at the rng on my finger. Amy walked up beside me. Since the wedding she had bacome great friends.

"Oh my god Serenity! Is that an engaement ring?" I shook my head yes."Congradulations Mrs. Prower." I smiled

I will come back to you Tails. I swear on that.


	10. Final Battle

All Sonic and Sonic related characters are trademarked of Sonic Team and/or Archie Comics

Two Of A Kind  
Chapter 10 Final Battle

That was almost three months ago when I last saw Sally,Tails and Sonic. I missed them all so much, somedays I just wanted to leave and go find him, but I know I have work to do.

I was in my tent now. I looked at the ring on my finger. I never placed the glove back on my hand. I chose not to. Julie-su came into my hut.

"Good morning commander." She gave me a salute. I placed my hand up so she would rest down. For some reason I still hadden gotton over the fact that I was the High Commander in this fleet. It was still new to me. She sat down at the small table.

"How you holding out honey." she said.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"You know it still feels weird to be taking orders from someone who is six years younger than I am." I laughed.

"Well just think how Knuckles feel. He has to take orders from Sonic. I just hope they don't kill each other before we go into battle." We both laughed. A bit of light hummor we both needed. Julie-su had got married to Knuckles so I know that she was missing him like I missed Tails. A young seal came into the hut. He saluted us.

"Commander. You have a call."

"Who is it from?"

"Commander Tails." I blushed. I loved to get called from him. The seal gave me the transmitter.

"What is it this time Commander." I spoke clearly. I heard him chuckle.

"Is that anyway to speak to your husband." I blushed as Julie-su looked at me. She mouthed the words "You didn't tell me!"  
"Well the day has finally come. We all leave our bases for the final stormout for Robonick tonight so get your fleet together."

"Alright Tails. Is there anything else." Their was a long pause.

"I can't wait to see you again Serenity."

"I can't wait to see you." He signed off. I sighed. As I turned Julie-su was looking me in my face."What?"

"You didn't tell me you and Tails wore getting married." I I stuck my hand out and she saw my ring.

"Weve been here for almost three months and you didn't see my ring?" She srungged her shoulders. I forgot. We have been very busy. I pulled my hand back."We don't have time for this now. We are about to begain the biggest fight ever done on Mobous." I left the tent. I looked around. Their had to been thousands of Moubans here. I couldn't believe that I was in charge of them all.

Their wore speakers all out through the base. I took flight so they could see me. Everything stop. I cleared my troat."We leave tonight for the most dangerous battle alive. Be prepared! For we will win this battle and Robonick will be exacuted." They all begain to go to their tents. I flew back to the ground. Amy came running up.

"So what is the corwarnets." I looked at her. I had made her a lit commander. She was exsprenced enough.

"Get all the lit commanders to meet in my tent in a hour." She shook her head and left. I sighed as my stomach begain to do flips.

This was it. What would chose if all the work we had done over the years would help us in being sucessful.

It didn't seam possible but in the next day we were on the battle felid. Duking it out with over a zillion swatbots. Robonick had sent fleets all over Mobous. It was getting hostile as Freedom Fighters and Swatbots fell. I was so shaken by it all the horrible smell of war in the air. It made we want to gag and for the symple fact that this is what we had to come down tto,but the worst had to come...

Amy ran to me one night while we hid with the transmitter. It was Sonic.

"Serenity! You must give Julie-su your fleet!"  
"Siar." I slipped again." Sonic whats happeneing?"

"Sally is getting all the High commanders together. Were going for Robonick and you need to leave now!" The signal died.

My heart was pounding so fast. We were so close.

I ran out and found Julie-su."I'm leaving the fleet in your hands." She looked at me alarmed."I have to go. Were going to get Robonick. We heard a noise in the air and automatcially thought it was a air attack. We hid,but soon found that it was Tails with Antoine. They didn't land. Tails stuck his hand out.

"We've got work to do commander!" I grabed his hand and we flew off into the night sky. For we were on our way to get the biggest prize of them all. I looked at Tails. He looked so serious. I wanted to hug him ,but I decited not to. I was a bit worried. What did the war do to him? As if to read my mind he turned back to me. A smile on his face.

"I thought you would be glad to see me." I smiled back.

"I am, but lets get this over with." Within four hours we were in a remote area outside of Robonicks main and most deadly base. Sonic,Sally, Bunnie and Rotor were waiting for us. Sonic slaped Tails a high five.  
"Lets get to work. Sally took the stand.

"If we are sucessful in capturing Roboinick than this war would be over." We sat and went over her plans. Sonic and Tails would be the ones to capture Robonick. Me and Sally would disable any traps and programs he had set up. We had a big job. Antoine,Rotor and Bunnie would keep track of our wareabouts and the satus of the battle. Bunnie sepically would be proteting me and Sally while we did our job.

It was settled. We would be going for Robonick at 24 hundred tonight. Witch ment we only had an hour...


	11. A Day To Remember

All Sonic and Sonic related characters are trademarked Sonic Team and/or Archie Comics

Two Of A Kind  
Chapter 11 A Day To Remember

We sat and ate our last meal together. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. I was sweating so hard that if someone needed a drink my sweat could keep them alive for months. I looked around the table. Every was so nervous. They tried their best to hide it,but it didn't work. I couldn't take it anymore. I left out of the tent. I just went and sat on the ground. A few monments later Sally came and sat next to me.

"You didn't have to say a word Serenity. You said it all." I just looked at her. Confused at what she had said. "We are taking a huge risk trying to capture him,but we have no choice." I looked away.

"I know. Its just I feel my whole life I was raised to fight in this war."

"Serenity. All of us do. I wish it wasn't this way. If I could turn back the clock I would love to make this whole problem go away." She sighs. "I mean we've all lost so much, and I for one am going to see a pieceful Mobous." I leaned on her. She was my mom. She and Sonic raised me from when I was eight. Suddney I felt something move. I sat up and looked at Sally.

"Are you OK? Serenity?" I looked at her.

"Sally, I heard something in your stomach. Did you eat?" Sally looked away from me as if ashamed."What's wrong Sally?"

"I'm going to tell you this,but you have got to swear you won't tell anyone espically Sonic." To me I guess I felt it wasn't that serous,but I swore anyway."I'm now carrying a child."I had to cover my mouth from yelling out. "I'm going into my fourth month."I thought back she and Sonic I knew probley was intament on their last night so it made perfic sence. I huged Sally.

"We have got to destroy him. For the future ruler of Mobous. They will not go through their life without its parents.

We took our leave to Robonicks base. It was pich black out,but because of my sharp sences I didn't run into anything. I had plotted a course on my computer and scan the area for traps. We smothy got past all of them.

This was dangerous so we couldn't blast the front door. Instead we went underground and got inside. Me and Sally begain to plot and scan the area. Everyone was on their guard. My whole body felt like it might go into shock,but I kept it cool. I looked at Sally and she gave me the thumbs up that we could move on. The hardest task was getting past all the Swatbots undetected. Once again the good old airvent did us pruoud.

Robonick sat at his chair in his control room. He looked at every screen in discust.  
"I don't believe this! Those Freedom Fighters are actually doing good! Snivly!" He ran in"Why are we losing!"

"I'm sorry sir,but the Freedm Fighters brought your armies down over the years. Instead of them getting weaker they got stronger." Robonick slamed his fist on the chair arm.  
"This this BULL SHIT! All my work destroyed by them!"

We all took different vents to surround the controlroom. The question is when to attack. I looked over at Sally who was typing away. A few minuties more. I held my breath. Two more past. Than another. I thought I was going to die. Than it happened. She shut down the power in the base.

We took the oppatunity and broke into the controlroom.  
"What is that!" Robonick bellowed. I heard a punch and a cry from Snivly. Someone had took him out. Suddney something closed around my troat and sent a shockwave through my body. I clenched my teeth to not scream. The power came back on.

Robonick was standing there laughing as I and everyone had a collar on. I felt the shockwave again. I could see the pain in everyone eyes.  
"You thought that you could get me!" He laughed."I'm going to call my swatbots and they will despose of you once and for all!" I saw everyone sliding to the floor. I had to thin quick.

I looked and saw a bar on one of the collars. I checked Mickey. It was a code that could be broken! I begain to type. Feeling the pain of the shockwave once more I fell to the ground. Luckly enough I cracked the code on Sonic's collar and he gasped for breath. He looked at me and begain to attack Robonick. I knew I had to work fast. I was running out of time. Not from the incomming Swatbots,but from my own pain.

After a few minuties I broke Tails off. I could see him recover than begain to help Sonic. My ears droped as I felt more pain and my breathing became short,but I knew I had to keep.

Soon after another ten minuties I had done Rotors,Bunnie and Antione. Bunnie locked the door to the controlroom so no swatbots could get in. Finally the pain being to excureating I slowly punched in the code for Sally's. She was suffering as much as me for she was last. It took a while. It seamed like every second was an hour. I punched the last digit in and it was complete. She pulled the collar off.

I didn't have any stregnth left to try and find out my own code. Let alone punch it in. The last thing I saw was Sonic and Tails bnnging Robonick to the floor and sacureing him. Than it all went black...

Sally ran over to the kitsume. Somehow she had manage to break the collars free for everyone but herself. Sally picked up her computer and found a pogram to unlock the code that was on the collars. She quicky did Serenity's and took it off. When she turned back Robonick had been captured. Their work was done.

They flew a plane back to Nothole Village when they locked Robonick in a always montored cell. They didn't want to exacute him yet. They wanted him to see the woman that brought him down. As soon as they were back Tails took Serenity to Dr. Quack. He begain to push everyone out.

"You know the drill no one can be in here." Tails looked angry.

"Can I at least come in?" The Dr. shook his head no. Tails looked as if he was about to explode when Sally steped up.  
"He has my permission to go in with her." The Dr. looked at her,he knew he couldn't disagree to it. Afetr all she was the Queen so he allowed Tails to come in.

I opened my eyes to see Tails,Sally and Sonic. I smiled."Hi you guys. What happened?" Tails help sit me up.  
"We won Serenity." He said. My eyes bulged.

"We what."

"Its over. Robonick can now be exacuted." Sonic said cheerfully. I just stared.

"Why now? Why didn't you do it already?" Sally placed a hand on my shoulder."We had to wait for you. You are the one who saved us Serenity. You basicly gave your life for us." I smiled.

"Well lets go. I want him dead now." Tails helped me up.

Soon afetr we were at a deserted area. It was sarounded everywhere by Mobons who came out. To see Robonicks destruction. Actually I really didn't want to see him die,but I was one who had to be there. They had Robonick strapped to a chair. He was gaged. He was trying to say something,but you couldn't tell. I really didn't care.

Sally stood up. Followed by Sonic."Everyone of Mobous! I present to you the most Evil person their is. Dr. Ivo Robonick!" Everyone booed."We are now a free planet. As your Queen I will make sure that we will have peace forever more!" They all cheered. I sat in my chair quiet. Even Tails,Rotor and Bunnie were cheering. Sonic was clapping cheerfully. I just sighed. I just wanted him dead. I didn't want to look at his ugly face again. I looked over at Robonick. He had the most evilist face I had ever seen. It looked the same from when I saw him as a baby. When I saw him when I was a child and it hadn't changed. He was pure evil and I wanted him dead. Now!

Sally walked over and pulled the gag off.

"Your all going to die one day!" Robonick yelled."Just you wait!" I heard people in the crowld say kill him. I felt the same. Sally eyed him in the face.

"I hope you like Hell!" She slamed down the swich that sent an unhealthy jot to his body. He shook until he foamed at the mouth. His eyes rolled back into those ugly sockes of his. Than the chair exploded. Everyone cheered as we saw the pieces off this body float down. His robotic arm slamming into the ground. It made me jump. I was glad that it was over. Sally than truned to all of us sitting up there with her.

"I will always be in dept to all of you. For you set our planet free of this madman." She pointed to the remains of Robonick. I felt for the one who had to clean that up.  
"I honor you all. For you did not have to take the responceability. You have trained some since you wore mere children." She turned to me and Tails. We were the youngest."What you have took upon to help me and my quest to free this planet you will never be doubted. For you are the ones who will help rule beside me." Everyone cherred. I didn't know that Sally was going to apoint us some high chair person. I guess she felt it was a wise choice."Everyone cheered louldly. She walked to me and stood me up."Look Mobous! This is you savour! She was the one who stoped Roboinck! She under the pain and stress of one of his most evil gagets used her bravery and skills to destroy them! She who almost parished from us!" She looked at me and smiled. She knew I didn't like to be bragged about. It didn't matter to me what I did, as long as I did it for the good."Serenity, don't be angry with me,but the people must know who helped Sonic and Tails to stop him. If iit wasn't for you than we would be dead and so I thank you from the bottom of my heart and you will be my Honorary Peacer."I just looked at Sally. Me her highist advissor? I couldn't speak.

Everyone cheered so lould that I thought my ears would burst. I just wanted to go to bed. I mean I was gald I mean who wouldn't be,but I still hadn't fully recovered yet.

After the exacution Tails carried me to my hut."Tails you can put me down. I can walk." He shook his head no.

"Serenity. You almost died out there. I'm going to nurse you back, besides we have a weding to plan, and we have to get stuff for the baby. I looked at Tails."Yes, Sally told Sonic that she was pregnent." I sighed. He layed me on my bed."You get your rest."He kissed me on the forhead."Don't worry Serenity. Were finaly free." I closed my eyes in happyness. We were free.

Over the next two years we begain rebuilding Mobous. Sally had decited to make Nothole Village the captial of Mobous. Its funny because she didn't have a castle made. She just had her hut exspanded. Actually Nothole Village was only for frmor Freedom Fighters and their famlies. Some decited that they wanted to move out,but we kept Nothole Village the way it always been. We all still ate in the messhall. Even though their was a lot of pain from those years of war their were a lot of memories and we didn't want them built over.

I am now 20. Sally had her child witch ended up being a boy. She named him Manick and I kept him a lot. I didn't mind. One day I was in my hut when Sally came in. She sat on the bed.  
"Were's Mac?" That was my nickname for the boy.

"Sonic took him out for the day. Tails is with him." I smiled. Tails loved Manick as if his own. Sally looked at me."Serenity, its time that the two of you got together." I looked at the ring. We had promiced each other that we were to be married,but because of all the work that had to be done it kind of slipped away.

"I don't know Sally. Theirs still a lot of work to be done." Sally grinned.

"Your not getting cold feet are you?" I shook my head no."Come on. I'm sick of the two of you sneaking in to each others huts because your not married. You sould be." She pulled me out.Man! How does everyone know that! I'm am going to so get Tails.

Apparently Sonic had the same conversasion with Tails and over the next month we had prepared our wedding. The day finally came and as I walked up to Tails I felt my heart drop to my knees. Why was I nervous. The boy said he was going to marry me. Almost three years ago!

We said our vowels and he slipped my new wedding ring on my finger I looked at him with so much passion that I thought I would burn his eyes out. I placed his ring on his finger. The minaster called out my new last name. I was now Serenity Prower. As I leaned in to kiss my husband I felt a total wave of passion and security. It was the first time I had frlt this. It caused me to cry. I could hear Sally,Bunnie,Amy and Julie-su crying behind me. Actually sharping my ears I could hear Sonic and Knuckles sniffle.

I would never have thought my life would have come to this. The first real friend that I meet when I was eight I was now married to 12 years later. I didn't care. He was now mine for always. We didn't have to worry about being taken from each other. We were as one and we will always be.


	12. Future

All Sonic and Sonic related characters are trademarked SonicTeam and/or Archie Comics

Two Of A Kind  
Chapter 12 Future

I awoke with the sun in my face. I moved a bit and realized that Tails had me in a tight embrace. He slept like that. With me in his arms. He couldn't sleep any other way. I kissed him on the forehead and somehow managed to slip from under him and get up without waking him.

I went to the window and opened the blines. It was another beautiful spring morning. I breathed in deeply. Mobous was such a beautiful planet. It still felt funny that we didn't have to go to training anymore for their was no need. Now The children of the time could play with no care.

I could feel two strong arms wrap around me. A small kiss was planted on my cheek." Good morning Tails." I smiled.

"Morning Scuffy." I rolled my eyes. He still called me that. I turned around and nuzzled myself into his chest. Than I looked up at him." Did you have a good night."

"Every night is a good night as long as i'm with you." He kissed me softly on the lips. All the practice in the past had made him an exceptsnal kisser. I pulled away from him.

"Your such a sissy."

"What are you talking about?" I acted like him.

"Every night is a good night as long as i'm with you. Your so full of it." He smiled at my starcasim.

"Fine be like that. That's why you ccan't go fishing with me and Sonic." He teassed. He knew I hated that. I did not like to be excluded from anything and the three of us still hung together even though Sonic was a father."I'm going."

"No your not."

"That isn't fair!"

"So." He went into the bathroom.

We were at the messhall eating breakfast. Sally had Manick and he watched as his father and Uncle made fools of themselves. Me and Sally laughed.  
"I just can't believe that we have come to this." I spoke.

"Well you knew we wore gonna get Buttnick anyway." Sally ovously wanted to get off that subject so she changed it.

"So Serenity, when are you and Tails going to have some pups of your own and stop trying to steel Manick from me and Sonic?" My ears begain to burn. I knew I was blushing. Now that we were married we could have children and I knew Tails wanted some.

"Hey, you and Sonic were married almost 6 years before you had Mac." Sally shook her head.

"Ok. Sonic exspect them in five to six years." I blushed harder."Oh Serenity you think that being married is a treat. Wait until you have your own child. Its really an experience." Actually Sally's delivery was something for all of us. Since she insisted that me, Tails and Sonic had to be there. I never saw Sonic become so pale. I smiled.

"I know after that first delivery Sonic will be careful on how he sticks it." I laughed. Sonic punched me in he arm."Ow. Sonic that hurts." Sonic smiled." Just like a old brother.' I covered my mouth. Sonic hated to be call old."I mean older brother." Sonic snorted.

"I know what you ment sis." Amy came bouncing up.

"Good morning all." We exchanged good mornings. Surprising Amy had just gotten married a month ago. She had met a stunning male Hedgehog named James and she and him got married. I was glad for her she needed someone. I felt their was someone out there for everybody.

"I know all of you slept well. Even little Manick."She tickled him and the two year old laughed. Amy used to be cheerful, but now it was stuck in happy mode. We all didn't mind. She was a great friend. She really had grown up over the years and now that she found her true love she was in heven."Oh I ment to ask you Serenity, did Julie-su call you?" I shook my head yes. Julie-su had called to tell us about Lara-su's birthday party. The cute girl would be two in a few months.

"Yes she called me." I sighed. I wanted to have children,but I wanted to wait. Me and Tails has only been married for a year. I felt it was a bit too early to become parents. Besides we had two godchildren that we could pamper.

Sonic stood up from the table."Alright Sal, I'll see you and Manick at lunch." She nodded." Come on Tails lets go fishing." I crossed my hands across my chest. Sonic sighed."Alright Serenity, you can go."I jumped up. I knew I could get my way.

As always we took our usual route to get to the stream on the other side of the ring pool. We sat our fishing poles up and sat. I beathed in the fresh air. After destroying all the factories you could smell a great difference in the air. It was much cleaner.

Sonic had his stupid fishing hat on and feel asleep. I looked at Tails and smiled as he went and placed a boot on his hook and tugged at Sonic's line. Sonic sat straight up.  
"I got one! Man this is big! I told you I was the best fisher." He pulled on the line hard than the boot came flying out the water. Me and Tails fell to the ground laughing. I had tears in my eyes.

"Very funny. Witch one of you did it this time." Me and Tails pointed to each other. Sonic sighed."Than i'm gonna have to get the both of you. Before I knew it I was head first in the stream Tails sputtering beside me. I heard Sonic's laugh. Me and Tails both pulled him into the water and we became deep into an old fasion water fight. That was one of may more good times we would share together Now that we were free we would always beable to have these great times and never have to fear someone hurting us. The day turned to evening and i found myself in the Great Forest right outside the Village. I sighed as I looked up at the sky. The sky was a pale blue and was slowly turning purple. You could see tiny white dots pop out as the stars came out.

"Hey!!" I looked down and I saw Tails looking up at me. he then flew up in the tree and sat up beside me." Hey you have been gone for hours. Have you been here all evening?" I shook my head yes. Some days I would like to sit and look at the sky." Whats on your mind?" I looked at Tails. My life and love was sarrounded around him. I couldn't live without him and as I stared into his blue eyes I couldn't resist." Serenity.." I lened in and kissed him softly. All I wwanted right now was to be kissed by my lover, my husband, my world. My life was complete and my heart was as filled as it could possibly be.

Now sitting in my chair in my small hut I was twentyfour. I couldn't ask for a better life. My childhood may have been a bit roguh,but it was worth it in the end. Amy came into the hut.

"Where's Tails?" She asked looking around exspecting him to pop out.

"He went to the town over. He had some bussiness to take care of. He should be home in a few hours. Amy smiled as she sat on the bed next to the chair.

"So have you told him yet?"

"No. I'm going to tell him tonight."

"Man he is going to be so happy. The two of you wanted this ever since you got together." I smiled as I begain to knit once more. Sally had showed me a few years back and I enjoyed doing it. Most of the time I knitted a rug or some other kind of furniture ware, but not this time.

This time I was knitting a small outfit for our unborn child.


	13. A Tale Of Two Hearts

Hello guys. Yeah this isn't really a chapter just a source of information. Just so you all know I have started up a new story It is the sequel to this story. I will try my best to update it as soon as I can but the first chapter is up. I hope all of you are able to read and reply to it.

SerenityJasmine


End file.
